Sutton Gilbert
by salvatorebloodlines
Summary: Elena's twin sister Sutton will never be second best so what will happen when she catches the eye of an Salvatore who Elena wants? And what happens when the other Salvatore wants both of them? Starts from season one. Rated T for future scenes. New mystery character!
1. Pilot Part 1

Sutton POV

I woke up for the first time on my own without my twin waking me up; it was the first day of school so I wasn't really bothered. I looked around the room at all my photos and decided not to write in my diary there was nothing to write. I changed into tights with a jumper and ugg boots on put my hair in a bun and looked in the mirror and sighed. Then I went down stairs.

"Toast I can make toast" I heard my aunt Jenna say as I went into the kitchen. "Its all about the coffee aunt Jenna" me and my twin said at the same time. "Is there coffee?" Jer asked while taking mine. "It's not like I was going to drink that I'll just stand here" I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Lunch money?" Aunt Jenna offered me and Elena shook our heads and Jer took the load. Some thing tells me he is going to use that for something other then food. "Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked Jenna as a sudden look of realisation hit her face "Yea I'm meeting with my advisor at.. now crap! Sutton, Elena; Bonnie will be here soon to drive you guys" Jenna shouted down the hall as she threw herself out the door. "You ok?" Elena asked Jer "Lena give him a bit of space I know you care but he needs space" I defended Jer as he simply said "Don't start". After he left we started to talk "Sutton we gave him a summer pass this needs to stop" she told me as another animal attacked flashed on our TV "I know Lena I know but we can't always be on his case come on Bon is waiting outside" and at that we left.

We were in the car when Bonnie started talking. "So my grams told me I'm physic our ancestors were from Salem witches and all that I know its crazy..." Bonnie's chatter stopped while I was staring out the window thinking and Elena was doing the same thing. We were driving when suddenly a crow hit the car. As we came to a stop Bonnie said "What was that oh my god Lena, Sutton are you ok?" "Yea we can't be scared of cars for the rest of our lives right Sutton?" she asked as she looked at me. I nodded reassuring my self more then them. Then Bonnie predicted something about us "I predict this year is going to be kick ass and I predict all the sad times are over and you are both going to be beyond happy" We all smiled at that

AT SCHOOL

We saw a new guy walking through the crowd and wow was all I could say. After my bathroom break I met up with Bonnie and Elena. "Major lack of mail real estate" Bonnie stated as we were walking through the crowd. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach" I said and we all laughed and headed to our lockers. When we got there we saw Matt looking longingly at Elena and I waved. "He hates me" Elena said. Me and Bonnie said at the same time "Thats not hate its you dumped me but I'm to cool to show it but secretly I'm listening to Air Supplies greatest hits"

Then Caroline came up and squashed me I gave my twin the get her off me before I kill her look. Then she squashed Elena. "Oh my god how are you? It's so good to see you guys. How are they? Are they good?" She asked Bonnie. "Caroline were right here and were fine thanks" I said to her trying to smile "Really?" "Yes. Much better" "You poor things" and she squashed us again god I need a bat at school not just at home. "See you guys later" she said as she walked off. "No comment just nothing" I stated

We walked past the office to see the new guy getting his stuff. "Hold up who is this?" Bonnie asked us pft like I knew something I zone out in math so why would I know. Oh yea cause sometimes I'm pushy... "All I see is back" is what Elena says "Its a hot back" I say "what happened to 'I'm sick of boys' Sutton?" Elena asked "That happened Lena" "You are missing some paperwork" The lady at the front office said. The hot mysterious new guy took his glasses off and said "I'm sure everything you need is there" "I guess your right so it is" She replied. "I sense he his from Seattle, and he plays the guitar" Bonnie said "Really running this physic thing into the ground huh?" Elena asked. "Pretty much." "Please be hot" I said as he went to turn around. Then Lena saw Jer running into the bathroom, I knew to leave well enough alone. They were so loud we could hear the from here! Caroline turned around as the new guy walked past and her expression read mine. Soon Elena came out of the bathroom... right into the hot guy. *face palm* "Isn't that the men's bathroom?" he asked just as I showed up. "Hi, Sutton and this is my sister Elena." I said, he smiled and said "I'm Stefan" we went to leave and bumped into him then the same thing the other way that happened for a min till we left. I turned around and saw him looking at us and I waved and smiled.

Ah History with Tanner I thought to myself sarcastically. "Northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union..." Tanner kept babbling as I zoned out. I looked over at Stefan and he was looking at me and I quickly looked away. When I turned back he was looking at Elena and I felt upset for some reason. Then Bonnie texted me and Elena saying '**HAWT-E STARING U'** I looked at him the same time Elena did smiled and look to the front of the class.


	2. Pilot part 2

**Okay so here is the re write of chapter 2! Sorry about all the stuff happening **

**Thanks for all the follows and favourites!**

* * *

**AT HOME **

I got dressed to meet Bon and everyone else at the Grill and Elena being her was in a rush so she left early. I looked in my cupboard while dancing around to my music and decided on my Galaxy tights, Superman Jumper and black boots **(Link to outfit: ****sutton_gilbert_grill_pilot/set?id=115464636**** )**. I grabbed my keys and my phone put them in my bag and headed down stairs. "Jenna I'm meeting the gang at the Grill!" I yelled down the hallway and she ran up to me "Okay I got this don't stay out late it's a school night" "Well done" I opened the door and standing there was none other then Stefan himself. "Hi" "Uh sorry I was about to knock I wanted to say sorry about before I know it was weird" "Oh no problem I get it blood makes you squeamish" I said. Well I was going to be late but I don't think Lena would mind... much. "Here you dropped these" He handed me my diary and my drawing book. I thought I was missing something when I came back with only my song book. "Thanks you don't have to stay put there" and I went and put my diary and drawing book down on the table and came back "Sorry were you going somewhere?" Wow was still going through my head. "Yea I'm meeting up with the gang do you want to come?" He smiled and nodded. Wow.

**At Grill**

**Bonnie's POV**

We were sitting in the Grill while Elena was in the bathroom and Matt kept asking about her "Has she said anything about me?" and another question... "Nuh Nuh I'm not getting in the middle of that you pick up the phone and call her" Elena came back from the bathroom and we kept talking and playing around. But what's nagging me is what I cannot tell them but I will soon.

**Sutton's POV  
**Me and Stefan walked into the Grill and Elena look jealous. Well she deserves it after what happened with Matt. But that is a story for another day. Matt came up to us and actually seemed okay with Stefan "Hi I'm Matt" "Stefan" He replied as they shook hands aw its friendship at first sight. Okay where did that come from... and we sat down I saw Caroline about to start talking "Cue interrogation here" I muttered under my breath and some how Stefan heard and chuckled. "So you were born in mystic falls?" and cue her flirting eyes. "Yea, I moved when I was still young" "Parents?" Never knew Bonnie was one to interrogate hmm learn something new every day. "My parents passed away" aw "I'm sorry..." I was about to continue when Elena cut in RUDE I know I do it to her but still... "Siblings?" and that was my question must be some twin telepathy thing or just plain jealousy. "None that I live with" "Well since your new you don't know about the party tomorrow" Oh even I forgot and I live here that's bad "Its a thing down at the falls" "Are you going?" he asked me. God if looks could kill the ones Caroline and Elena were giving me I would be dead 2 times over "Of course I am" we all sat and talked for the rest of the night sometimes falling silent after we laughed a lot.

**At School In History**

We were sitting listening to Tanner babble I love history but him as a teacher just drives me nuts. "The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls how many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" God he as an ass sometimes "Um... a lot? like a whole lot?" Thats my girl. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms Bennett. Mr Donovan? Would You like to take this chance to overcome your jock stereotype?" Ass. "Nah Mr Tanner I'm good" this caused the class to erupt with laughter. "Sutton" Crap. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the towns most significant historical event?" Me and Stefan responded at the same time "346 casualties unless your counting local civilians" boom. "Correct Ms Gilbert and Mr...?" "Salvatore" so he is hot and good at history wow. "Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle" Yep Tanner is an ass. "Actually there were 27 sir. Confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong it was a night of great loss" "The founders archives are in city hall if you want to brush up on your facts" I finished off.

**At Home**

I was getting ready for the party and decided to wear my Born on the Beach t-shirt, leather jacket with my jeans and converse **(outfit: sutton_gilbert_party_pilot/set?id=115465765 )**. I love my converse. I grabbed a different bag and went to Elena's room "Lena we need to talk-" "stay away from Stefan" she cut me off. "Oh no not this again same thing happened with Matt I asked him out he said yes and you swoop in and steal him from me hours before the date! Then you dump him and leave him devastated so Elena I love you but get over your self Stefan likes ME not you ME the sooner you get over it the better." I stormed out and drove to the party

**At the Falls**

Me and Bonnie were talking while Elena was with Caroline probably planning how to get rid of me so they can get Stefan for themselves. "Come on Sutton admit it!" why is she making me do this. "FINE, he is hot" "He has that romance novel stare" okay that I never heard. After a second of silence we started laughing "Where is he anyway" good question... "You tell me your the physic" "Right well grams said I need to concentrate" "Wait you need a crystal ball" I found an empty beer bottle and held it up "Fire away" she touched the beer bottle then spaced out and when I shook her she came to. "When I touched you I saw a crow" Shit the cemetery. "I saw a crown and fog and a man... I'm drunk its the drink yea? I'm going to get a refill" Okay weird. I turned around and there was Stefan. "Hi" "Hey" "I did it again didn't I?" "Yep" For some reason I couldn't stop staring and we started to walk around and talk. "You are kinda the talk of the town; well according to Caroline" I could feel someone staring at me.. odd "Am I?" "Oh Ya mysterious new guy def" we laughed "Well you have the mysterious thing going as well and Elena has the twinged in sadness thing going on" okay someone is really stalking me I can feel it and there is that blasted crow agian "Its not exactly party talk; last spring my parents car went off the bridge into a lake and me and Elena were in the car we survived but... they didn't" I could see that he cars everyone else is like move on its nice that someone cares. "You guys wont be sad forever" "I hope" Stefan's eyes started to change odd "Stef your eye are you okay?" "Um yea I'm okay you thirsty?I'll go get us drinks" okay maybe he does like Elena or maybe even Caroline. Then Matt came up "Hey Matty" "Hey you know that Elena and Caroline have been death staring you and Stefan" "Oh that's nice to know.. I guess but I don't even think he likes me" "Do you think me and Elena have a chance?" "I'm not getting in the middle of that you need to talk to her Matty" after a couple of minuets of talking he left

Stefan was kidnapped by Caroline but made an escape yay. "I was wondering who captured you and then I thought stupid question its either Caroline or Elena." "Are they like that with all the guys?" "No your fresh meat they will back off... maybe?" we laughed when we heard a scream and ran to where everyone was crowding "Lena what happened?" "Vicki was attack by an animal" "Oh my god" I turned to look for Stefan but he left then I remembered blood made him squeamish.

**At Home**

I was drawing on my window bed when I saw Stefan outside my window. I went down and opened the door "Hey" "Hi; I know its late but I just wanted to make sure you were okay" aw cute "aw thanks Stefan do you want to come in?" "Sure" He was smiling aw. I then closed the door and we talked in my room for a while

* * *

**Okay so that was the chapter there will be a lot of Elena next chapter sorry about the problems**

**Soon it will be Stefan/Sutton and Delena if you come up with a ship name for Stefan/Sutton let me know in the reviews thanks! **

**xoxo**

**salvatorebloodlines**


	3. Night of the Comet

**Okay so here is Chapter 3 like I promised! **

**Its short because I cut out scenes I didn't think would fit the story line I'm planning. **

* * *

**At Home**

"Sutton come on get up school starts in 30 don't make me get the ice bucket again!" I hate cold water being thrown on me she knows that so at that I shot up "I'm up I'm up!" I ran into my attached bathroom and quickly got ready in my jeans and gradient top with my brown wedges.

**(LINK: **** night_comet/set?id=117900155**** this is also what she wears while watching the comet)**

Me and Elena walked into the hall way to see Jenna playing around with her hair. "Do I look adult as in respectfully parental?" "Depends where your going" Elena replied. "Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Oh Tanner not easy. She put her hair up "Sexy stewardess" Elena said then she let it down "Boozy housewife. Anyway where is Jer?" I responded. "He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Me and Elena had confused looks on our faces. "There is no wood shop is there?" "No" We responded in sync.

** In History**

Me and Stefan kept looking at each other talking last night was nice. And Tanner keeps babbling on as always "Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Oh crap "No not at all" I faked a smile even though it was impossible with Tanner. If this happens again I am in deep shiz.

**The Grill**

Me, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline decided to meet up for coffee at the grill. Me and Caroline have been getting along better now and she not such a bad friend. "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." hmm creepy "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" okay maybe she wasn't that understanding and she directed the last question at me so my turn to talk. "Nothing happened we just talked" "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" it's not always about that stuff Caroline.. "Nope. Didn't go there" this is like 20 questions god "Not even a handshake? I mean, Sutton, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." and cue Elena death stare. "Nope we just talked" "OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Profound. Elena probably read my thoughts and said "Profound" Elena stormed off being angry and I got up "Where are you going?" "Care is right I'm going to go do what I started the day saying I'll do. LENA COME ON I'M YOUR RIDE SO YOU KINDA HAVE TO" we got in the car and drove to the boarding house.

** Salvatore Boarding House**

We got out of the car and I knocked on the door for it to creak open "Stefan? Stefan?" I called into the empty house as Elena followed looking like she wished she could be anywhere else. A crow flew into the house and Elena turned around and saw a raven black hair blue eyed guy just standing there like it is normal. "Sorry the door was...open" Elena explaining herself as always I kept walking. "You must be Sutton and Elena I'm Damon, Stefan's brother" so that's why he acted like he owned the place that or he is a dick. "He told me he had a brother" I said at the same time as Elena said "He never mentioned he had a brother" maybe cause he talks to me not you! "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." "Wow nice living room" I commented just really wondering where Stefan is. " Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." "The last one?" and cue Elena being amused. "Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." "Nope" I said popping the 'P'. "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." I can tell that Elena wants to laugh right now but I don't believe him. "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." "I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Finally I was going to yell at him. "Sutton, Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." "Ya sorry I should have texted" when Elena said "Yea I should of called" I death glared her. We need to talk. "Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Stefan looked like he was going to rip Damon's head off. "Thank you for stopping by, Sutton. Nice to see you." HA he didn't say Elena take that evil twin! "Ya we should go come on twinth, see you later Stefan." and with that we left.

** At Home**

Elena was talking like she and Stefan were going out. "He has raging family issues" "Elena I need to talk to you-" "Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna cut me off. "We will talk later"I told her. Then Jeremy came in looking high. "Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" I could tell this was going down hill already. " More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool." I chuckled. "Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna chuck an apple at his head and I fell of my chair laughing. "Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?" "Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." "Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." I stopped laughing and dragged Elena into my room. "Okay me, you talk now" she looked at me with a look of confusion "Back off from Stefan he stayed with ME at the party he stayed here till midnight talking to ME he likes ME not YOU, ME so get over it Elena you and Stefan have no chance! The sooner you get that through your head the better!" with that I stormed out to hand out Night of the Comet programs with Bonnie.

**Town Square**

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" ugh I'm so annoyed with Elena. "So she thinks Stefan is dating her and they were meant to be?" "Yes and it really annoys me she doesn't even have his number but I do. Some times I just want to smack her across her head to get it through to her." "Hopefully she will back off" "Bon you said that about Matt and look where that got us. Sorry that was harsh I'm just stressed and annoyed and angry and they don't mix good with me" "It's okay Sutton I'll see you tonight"

** HOURS LATER Comet Time**

"Elena, Sutton I got us some candles!" "Thanks Care" "Thanks" Elena seemed upset and she wont talk to me. Elena and Matt found each other and I walked around and then Stefan came up to me and I lit his candle. "Thanks; Hey" "Hey" I smiled up at him. "You know, that comet. . .it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." "Cool, Bonnie told me it's a harbinger of evil" let's hope not "I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home." Silence. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself." "Hey its okay you don't have to apologise I know how siblings can be. What's the deal with your brother if you don't mind me asking?" " We're not close. It's, uh. . .it's complicated" "He told me about your ex. Katherine." " What did he say?" "That she broke your heart." "That was a long time ago" "I know how it feels last year before the accident I asked Matt out he said yes then hours before the date Elena asked him out and he picked her. She has been doing that ever since flirting with the people I like" We talked for a bit and then we went out separate ways and said we would speak later.

** Salvatore Boarding House**

I rung the door bell and waited for Stefan to answer. "Hi" "Hey um did you want to watch the comet?" "Sure" "Sorry for barging in" "It's okay and it's nice to talk in private for once" "yea I know what you mean; I was going to go home and draw and write in my diary or songbook but then I realized what's the point its stuff I should be telling you" "What would you write?" " I would write. . ."Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, no arguments with Elena, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that. . . I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that. . .the world's just going to come crashing down, and I. . . don't know if I can survive that. Last time I let myself be happy Elena swooped in and ruined it, then the accident happened; I don't want history to repeat its self" "Do you want to know what I would write?" I nodded "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is here." He leaned in and we kissed it was magical, it was like fireworks going off. Cheesy I know but true. We pulled back and I smiled.

* * *

**So that was it! I still need a ship name for Sutton and Stefan so leave ideas in the reviews or PM me. **

**Also please review about the story your reviews would help a lot when writing**

**Sorry its short I will make the others longer I promise! **

**xoxo**

**salvatorebloodlines**


	4. Friday Night Bites

**So sorry it took so long to update! Anyway this chapter is eventful! **

**totalRandum- **I'm glad you like the story so far! Thanks for the review!

**Kalel- **Thanks! I'm glad your enjoying the book! Thanks for the review

* * *

**At School**

Bonnie and I were walking to meet up with Elena and I was telling her about Stefan and I. "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." and here we go she takes Elena's side "Why? Seriously, what are you not saying?" "It's stupid." What ever it is I've said or done something stupider. " Bonnie... Spit it out" she paused. " I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." aha "Is that it your witchy mojo or you taking Elena's side?" " I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." "And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year and a bit, you know how much the Matt thing hurt and then the accident and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Then Stefan came over to us "Morning Sutton, Bonnie" "Morning" I smiled; I could fell the tension in the air from Bonnie. "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later."

"No Bon wait-" But she already left "She doesn't like me very much" Stefan concluded from beside me. "She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." We passed Tyler and Matt throwing around a ball. Tyler used to have feelings for me and I think he still does its complicated and. " Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight? " "Yep" "Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Bonnie and Elena. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Boom Mission accomplished!" I clapped my hands and jumped and we laughed. Next thing I know Tyler threw a ball at Stefan and he quickly turned around and caught it. "woah"

**Inside School**

"That was amazing. I didn't know you played football!" " I used to. It was a long time ago." I came up with an idea "So why don't you try out for the team?" "Yeah, I don't think so." "So you don't like football?" "No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there" "They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." "Says the girl who spends her alone time writing and drawing in a cemetery." well now I'm offended "Hey! I do that in my room as well! And so does Elena! Besides there's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Sutton that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy, very social." I wonder where Elena is I haven't seen her all morning hope she is ok. "Well, I look forward to meeting her."

** History Class**

Bonnie was drawing something in her book and Elena just looked like she wanted to shoot someone apparently her and Matt got back together; I'm happy for them, I am not kidding I am really happy for them she has Matt I have Stefan. "World war ended in... anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945..." Tanner babbled on as I zoned out and started texting Stefan

_ FYI our team sucks they could use you _

_**Can't.**_

"Pearl Harbour..." Tanner continued on as the next text came through

_**I'm a loner.**_

At that I chuckled. " Miss Gilbert?" Oh shit. "Yush?" "Pearl Harbour?" "uh" normally I'm good at history but I haven't been lately. "December 7, 1941." Stefan answered for me. Cute. "Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Oh Tanner cracked a funny. "Any time" Stefan replied like he meant it which caused me to laugh.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Oh I smell challenge. "1989. I'm good with dates, sir." And challenge accepted " Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

" 1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

" '68"

"Lincoln.

" "1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973"

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954"

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863"

"Korean war.

" "1950 to 1953" "Ha! It ended in '52." "Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." "Look it up, somebody. Quickly." "It was 1953" I piped up. Take that Tanner.

** Outside Hallway**

Me, Elena, Stefan and Matt we walking and Elena and Matt were talking so me and Stefan started to talk. "How did you know all of that?" "Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." After he said that I burst out laughing and Elena looked at me weirdly "Inside joke, gosh can't I laugh?" And with that me and Lena headed to practice.

**Football Field**

Elena and I got to cheer leading practice and I told them about dinner. "Oh and your coming to dinner tonight and so are you Lena" I told Bonnie and Elena pretty straight forward so they know they can't get out of it but Bonnie tried anyway while Elena nodded. "I am?" "Mm-hmm. You, me, Elena and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Elena piped up at me saying Stefan's name. God she can't let me be happy besides she has a boyfriend. We started going through the drills and I picked it up quickly being the better cheerleader out of me and Elena but halfway through I took a break and went to watch the football team.

I saw Stefan trying out it's good that he went for it. "Set, hut! Go! Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it." I heard Matt yell. Stefan was doing great on the field but then I saw Matt and Tyler talking that spells trouble. Next thing I know they are set up and Tyler knocks Stefan to the ground purposely. Douche.

** Third Person Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan walked in his room to see Damon reading one of his diaries. "How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many-" Stefan rips the diary out of Damon's hand and puts it away. "Adjectives" "What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned him. "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." He tried to keep a straight face and failed and started to laugh."You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." "Of course it doesn't. I saw Sutton and Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." They were at cheerleading practice. Sutton looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck."With that he ran out the door

** Sutton's POV Gilbert House (outfit Sutton is wearing [btw ignore the necklace I didnt mean to put it in that outfit] **** sutton_when_she_is_having/set?id=118150440** **)**

Me, Elena and Bonnie were in the kitchen and I just finished cooking dinner for us, Bonnie was talking to us about being a witch. " You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." that commercial is always on. As if reading my mind Elena said "Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." "Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" "Maybe we should play the lottery!" I exclaimed with sarcasm laced in my voice. "Where are the serving spoons?" I asked aloud to no one really " Middle drawer on your left." I went and checked and what do you know it was there. "Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena pipped up. "Yeah, that's it..." She didn't sound to sure. Then the door bell rang. "Oh he's here, Bon put the food on the table Lena get the plates I'll go answer the door" I commanded over my shoulder while I was walking down the hall towards the door.

I let Stefan in and showed him to the dining room. We started to eat my amazing food if I do say so myself. The tension was so thick that you could cut through it with a sword. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Bonnie was kind of playing with her food and I was offended cause I made it. "Bon, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-" "Yeah, I heard." she cut me off sounding like she was bored and wanted to be anywhere but here. "Okay um... Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested. "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." "No about the witches!" I sort of shouted. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Bonnie looked at me like I revealed her life secret. "Cool isn't the word I'd use." "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said speaking for the first time during dinner. "My family came by way of Salem" Well this just got interesting "Really? Salem witches?" Stefan sounded really interested. "Yeah." " I would say that's pretty cool." Well looks like they are starting to become friends mission accomplished. "Really? Why?" "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." "Yeah, they are." Bon smiled. Maybe this dinner was going to plan after all.

Then the door bell rings ruining the wonderful dinner; spoke to soon. Elena and I got up to answer it and it was Caroline and Damon, Stefan's brother Oh Joy. Elena seemed interested. "Uh Hi?" I question then Caroline pipped up "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline signalled to the cake she was holding. "Oh thanks" Elena said. "Hope you don't mind." something just seems off about him I can't put my finger on it. Then Stefan came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder "What are you doing here?" It was weird them just showing up. "Waiting for Elena or Sutton to invite me in." Well I certainly wasn't "Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena started before Stefan cut her off " No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" "Get in here!" Caroline pipped up from behind us. "We're just... finishing up." "It's fine. Just come on in." Elena do you forget who organised this? MEEEE! "You have a beautiful home, Elena, Sutton" "Thanks I guess.."

We all sat on in the main room with cake and coffee. Me and Stefan on the 2 seater, Elena and Bonnie on the floor next to the coffee table, Damon on the single seater with Care sitting in front of his legs. " I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." and Damon putting on the concerned sibling act said "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Then Care started talking about cheer leading "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines. But Sutton catches on quickly she is the best cheer leader I have ever seen but she didn't run for captain." "I'll work with her. She'll get it." "Ya and so can I" I agreed with Bonnie. " I guess we can put her in the back" "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Like he would know. " Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." I sent her a glare that if looks could kill she would be killed 10 times over. I mean I love her but she can be a bitch. "I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." "Uh hello I lost them to" I pipped up from next to Stefan. Its gone to everything about Elena night again! I know I might seem selfish but this happen A LOT. "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." "Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." at the mention of 'her' I glared at Damon "Oh shut it Damon you can't be okay that we are happy" I grabbed all the empty dishes and stormed off to the kitchen.

Stefan came in with another glass "You forgot this" "Thanks" I was still kind of pissed from before. "Look I'm sorry about Damon I didn't know he was coming" "Its okay really I'm just over loaded with school work and then all this crap on top" "Hey calm down I'll give you some time to yourself." I smiled at him as he gave me a hug and went back to the main room.

* * *

_ "Tonight wasn't so bad I had fun" 'Hm that makes one of us." He dead panned. "Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be..." He kissed me and we started to make out on my bed. When he removed his shirt he turned into Damon. I screamed and woke up._

The next Morning When I woke up I saw a crow at the window. I closed the window and the blinds and got my cheer leading uniform out and put it on and tied up my hair in a high pony; grabbed my bag and left for school.

**At School**

Elena and I walked up to Stefan me in my cheerleader uniform and her not; she decided to quit. "Hey Stefan" He turned around when he heard me and said "Oh Hey Sutton, Hey Elena. What happened not cheer leading any more?" "Nah I decided to quit" "Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey" I poked him in the stomach. Elena saw Bonnie and ran after her. "I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this" He pulled out a little box and opened it and there was a locket in there. I took it out of the box to get a closer look. "Aww Thankyou, it's beautiful" I handed it to him so he could put it on me. He did and then said " It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck" I could smell something and noticed it was the necklace. I sniffed it again and asked "Is that rose that I smell?" "No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?" "I love it." "And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good."Aw he is so sweet. "Hey if your great at something then do it!" We kissed and headed over to where everyone was gathering before the football game.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Tanner started his speech and everyone booed at the last statement. " But that is about to change." Everyone cheered at that, "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" This time everyone cheered for him and me being one of the loudest. "That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry and the central high lions are what's for dinner!" Everyone cheered again and then we heard a fight and people started going over I walked through the sea of people to see Jer and Tyler fighting

"TYLER STOP!" I yelled charging at him and tackling him to the ground off Jeremy. Tyler flung me off him and I hit a car. "Hey he's down enough!" Stefan said and Tyler punched him which had no effect. Then Jeremy grabbed a glass bottle broke it and swung at Tyler who moved out of the way and it struck Stefan. Elena went and check on Jeremy while Stefan came over to check on me "You okay?" he asked. "Yea my head hurts a bit but I'm fine. Did Jeremy cut your hand? It looked liked it." I questioned him "Nah its not my blood see? He showed me his hand and it wasn't cut. "Oh ok" "Come on its almost kick off time I'll see you after the game" I gave him a quick kiss and then he went to meet up with the team.

** Third Person POV**

Elena saw what happened with Stefan and went to find Bonnie. She found her and Bonnie said "Hey! Where have you been?" Elena collected her thoughts before asking "Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Bonnie looked confused but said "Of course. What is it?" "The bad mojo-" Bonnie realised Sutton told her about it. "Oh Sutton told you, It was nothing. You know what, forget I said that. Sutton's little dinner party plot totally won me over." "No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or..." "It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22." "Yeah?" Elena didn't know where she was going with this but listened anyway. "When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..." "What Bonnie? What was it?" "It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like."

** Sutton's POV**

I went to my car to grab my jacket because I got cold and turned around and saw Damon standing there. "Uh Hi? You scared me. What are you doing here?" I don't like him but doesn't mean I can't be nice-ish. "I'm hiding from Caroline." AH HA! Knew something was up. "And why is that?" "I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." "That could be a sign" I love Care and sometimes I hate her but something was off about Damon and I don't want her getting hurt. If so I will have to introduce Damon to my trustie bat. "Well, she's awfully young." "Not much younger than you are." "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." "Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." He was starting to bug me. "Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." And pigs fly too. Oh look there is one now. "Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say" "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." Like he would know. He knows bull about me. " Really?" "Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." "Oh here we go this crap" " I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." He leaned in and I punched him hard enough to knock him back. I locked my car, held onto my jacket turned to leave but said "What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine." and then I stormed off.

** Third Person POV**

Stefan was walking to the locker room to get ready for the game and then Matt came up to him "You gonna be able to play?" "Oh, yeah, I'm good." " Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back." "Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him." "I know. This week at practice I was a dick. And so was Tyler but that's him" "Had your reasons." "No excuse" Matt held out his hand and Stefan shook it. Matt then said "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you" Matt walked off and from the shadows in the corner Damon came out while clapping. "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!" "Not tonight. I'm done with you." "Nice trick with Sutton. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" "Does it matter?" "Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." "No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." "No? Oh and btw I noticed Elena doesn't have any vervain" A look of realization washed over Stefan as he noticed he didn't give Elena the bracelet.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her; feels for both of them. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." "Who's pretending?" "Then kill me." Little did they know that Sutton was hiding behind a car she came out to wish Stefan good luck and when she saw Matt she hid and she has seen this all unfold. "Well, I'm... I'm tempted." "No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Then Tanner came up behind Stefan "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" "If that's my humanity... then what's this?" He sped over and drank all the blood from Tanner and let his body drop to the ground. Sutton let out a shriek.

**Sutton's POV**

Damon drank all the blood from Tanner and let his body drop the the ground. "No" Stefan said. "Anyone, Any time, Any place" After noticing the blood dripping from Damon and Tanner's body on the ground I let out a shriek. Stefan and Damon turned around and saw me standing there with tears in my eyes. Damon ran off and Stefan came over to me "Hey Sutton its okay its okay." He pulled me close to him and hugged me. "A-a-are you one to?" He nodded and said "Yes but I only feed on animals." A look of realization washed over my face. "Those people...The animal attacks?" "That was Damon I'm not going to hurt you. That necklace has vervain as long as you have it in you or on you vampires can't feed from you or compel you. I will explain more but we have to go come on you can stay at my place tonight." I nodded and walked off with Stefan.

**Third Person POV**

Matt was walking out of the locker rooms when he found Tanner's body. "Somebody help!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. When the cops arrived there was now a crowd and Bonnie was looking around and saw a licence plate saying BLDG8 the she saw the car with the licence plate saying FHT14 and on the ground parking lot 22. A look of fear and worry washed over Bonnie's face.

** Sutton's POV Salvatore house**

_Dear Diary Okay well today was... eventful. Turns out my boyfriend and his brother are vampires. I have so many questions but Stefan told me he will tell me everything tomorrow but I can't tell anyone of course. I can't take my necklace off so I can stay safe but I'm honestly scared of Damon. Stefan has proven that he wont hurt me and I believe him. Tanner was killed by Damon but they are saying it is another animal attack. Well I'm going to sleep._

_ xx _

_Sutton_

I closed the diary and hid it under the pillow I was using. Stefan let me stay in his room because he knows I'm scared of Damon. Luckily I had my overnight stuff in my car in case. I texted Elena saying I was staying at Care's and she believed me. I changed in Stefan's bathroom and laid down next to Stefan and drifted off to sleep. I kept having nightmares that ended the same way. I would be doing something with my friends and Damon would come in and kill us.

** Third Person POV**

Damon was in Stefan's bedroom and sitting on the foot of the bed watching Sutton sleep. Damon gently caressed her face. Sutton woke up from feeling something but no one was there and she went back to sleep.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter! I wanted Sutton to find out earlier so I decided to put it in this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews keep them coming they make me really happy and help when I'm updating because I know people are reading! Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Family Ties

**Here is the next chapter! I'm going to put a poll up so you can vote who you think should win Miss Mystic. If Sutton should, Elena, or keep it with Caroline so review or vote in the poll. Also I need you guys to pick Stefan's replacement for when he doesn't show and who Elena's date should be so review for both of those please! **

**I have been forgetting to put a disclaimer. Woops. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries I only own my oc. **

* * *

**Sutton's POV**

_I walked into the living room and saw the news was on there was another animal attack. "This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert." Her face popped on the screen and tears started to fall down my face. My sister was dead. This was no animal attack it had to be a vampire I thought to my self. "Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks."Logan continued. _

_I ran towards the door to get out and run as far as I can when I heard a voice say "You know what's coming next" I opened the door and standing there was Damon with Elena's blood dripping from his mouth with her body at his feet. I knew it. I started to cry and I slammed the door in his face an went to run up the stairs when someone caught me and pierced their fangs into my neck. I let out a scream. _

**Stefan's POV**

_Sutton walked into the living room and saw the news on TV. There was another animal attack. "This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert." Her face popped on the screen and Sutton began to cry. "Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks."Logan continued. _

_She ran towards the door to get out when a voice said "You know what's coming next" she opened the door to see Damon with Elena's blood dripping from his mouth and her body on the floor in front of him. She started crying again and slammed the door in his face and started to run up the stairs. Damon caught her and bit her. She let out a scream. _

**Sutton's POV**

I woke up screaming and noticed that Stefan had woke up to. I was breathing heavily from the night mare. "Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into both your heads just now? Sutton you should keep that necklace on and You my friend" He signalled to Stefan "Really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon." What an ass. I don't know what Lena and Care see in him any ways. I got up and made my way to my duffel bag sitting near Stefan's desk and started to go through it. When I found some fresh clothes to put on I turned around to see Stefan chuck a knife at Damon and it land in his stomach. Serves him right. "All right I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people" Stefan and I looked at him with a look of confusion

"What are you talking about" Stefan asked. "It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls" I grabbed my tooth brush and my normal brush out of the bag as the 2 brothers continued talking. "Why would you cover your tracks?" Well Stefan is right why would he... "I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having to much fun with You, Sutton and Elena." And there is the catch "Ahem 1. I'm right here and 2. You touch Elena and I will burn you in your sleep" I said from behind both of them.

"Can't touch them now" Stefan said. "Well the vervain keeps me out of their heads. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not Stefan some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift" This caused me to laugh "If you think I'm going to fall for you think again" I said. "Oh and FYI you forgot to give Elena vervain" A look of realisation set in as he noticed he forgot because she ran off after Bonnie. Damon headed for the door and stabbed Stefan with the knife. I ran to his side to see if he was okay. Vampire or not I still care. "This is John Varvatos Dude. Dick move." After I made sure Stefan was okay I went to get changed into my clothes for today. A simple t-shirt and shorts.

**Stefan's POV**

The news was on and Sheriff Forbes was reporting on the animal attacks. I wrote in my Journal as I listened.

_The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?_

"I can confirm that a 12-foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed. The hunter is in stable condition."

I put down my pen and went to get ready to go to Sutton's house. She had left after breakfast.

**Sutton's POV**

I walked in the house after coming back from Stefan's to here Jenna talking to the TV. Thinking she lost her mind I walked into the TV room. "Scum Ball, Scum Bucket" she continued. "You know he can't here you Aunt Jenna?" She turned around to see me when Elena said "Who are you talking to?" "I think she has finally lost it" I said to Elena before Jenna could reply. "Him" She says pointing the remote to Logan Fell the news reporter. "The news guy?" Elena voiced my thoughts. I think its a twin thing. "Your mom ever tell you why I moved from Mystic Falls?" I was shocked at the new piece of gossip "Really you and him?" I questioned her. "He's cute" Elena commented. I don't see it. Honestly. My phone started ringing and it was a call from... Tyler for the millionth time. "Ughhhhh" I complained. "What?" Elena asked. "Tyler is calling me again. He called me 10 times on the way here." I said clearly annoyed.

I saw the open window and considered chucking my phone out it. Drastic? Pointless? Maybe. Did I care? Nope. I pressed ignore for the 11th time today. Elena went back to cleaning some of our mom's old stuff. "He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" She pointed to the antique box. "I went yesterday and got it out of the safe deposit box. Mom told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founders council for their heritage display." Oh I forgot about that. I love fancy events like that I don't know why even though its boring. "Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" I was her favourite. If I do say so myself. "It was originally great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Jeremy came in and started looking at the items. He picked up dad's pocket watch. "How much do you think this stuff is worth like on Ebay?" I snatched it from him and said "Your not gonna find out" "Thats Mom and Dad's stuff you can't give it away" Jeremy complained. "Jer we are not giving it away It's called a loan. Mom promised them these for the heritage display" I told him while Elena kept cleaning.

The door bell rang and I answered the door and saw it was Stefan. I pulled him in and kissed him passionately.

**Sutton's Bedroom**

Stefan and I were making out on my bed. He started to kiss my neck then he lifted his head up for a minute and looked in the mirror. His face had changed. "Are you okay? Have you fed?" I whispered the last part so no one heard. "Yea, I'm good sorry" We were now sitting up on my bed. "Maybe we should press pause" I said "Yea that was getting a bit..." "Yea" we said at the same time. "How do you look in a suit?" I questioned him referring to the founders day party. "I can pull one off." "Will you be my date to the founders party?" I asked hoping he would say yes. "They still do that?" was his reply. "Yea have you been before?" "The Salvatore's don't get invited any more" He said looking a bit sad. "Well this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council and it was her favourite party. I know it sounds super boring but-" "I would be honoured to accompany you Miss Gilbert" He cut me off sounding like a real gentlemen. "The pleasure is all mine Mr Salvatore"

**(Time lapse to later on) **

**Downstairs Gilbert house**

Someone knocked on the door and Jer went to open it. He saw it was Tyler and tried to close it but he stopped him. "I'm here for my mom. I'm supposed to pick up a box of stuff" I came to the door with the box. "Right here. Please be careful" I told him as I handed him the box. "Yea be careful with it dick" Jeremy spat at him. "Hey not now please guys?" I was hoping he didn't mention the calls. "I'm fine he is just being a punk" "I got your punk." Jeremy retorted. "Look Tyler, Maybe you should go. Tell your mom I'll see her tonight." When Tyler left I close the door

**(Link to Sutton's outfit: **** sutton_gilbert_founders_day/set?id=119903529** **)**

I went upstairs and put on my pink dress that had glitter on the top bit. My whole outfit was pink. I don't really know why either. I slipped on pink heels that had some stones on it grabbed my pink purse and did my make up. I then put the necklace Stefan gave me on. I gave Elena her bracelet earlier. I still have to act normal around them because they do not know. Its hard.

I went downstairs to meet up with Bonnie and Elena. "Okay manicure time!" I said as I came down the stairs. We all sat down at the table and Bonnie asked us which nail polish we wanted. "Naughty Vixen or Delicate flower?" "Naughty Vixen" I said grabbing the bottle while Elena said "Tough call can we mix them?" Which I think not. "Look at you getting ready for your date you seem happy-ish" She said to me while Elena was putting her dress on. "I am-ish. But don't let that stop what you from what you were going to tell me when you got here." "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night" Bonnie pleaded with me. "Bon out with it" I said in a half demanding half gentle push tone. "Okay but it has to go in the vault, because Care will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story" More then you think Bon I wanted to tell her but instead I said "Okay... Go on" "Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine" Ahh the bitch, always comes down to her.

"Yeah they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked and she turned against Damon." pft more like the bitch made them fight. "That sounds like one persons side of the story meaning Damon's" I tried to reason with her but she still seemed convinced " I just wanted you to know" "Well his past relationships are none of my business" Elena came back down brushing her hair. "Unless he is a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." "Stefan is none of those things" I said as Elena came back in. "How do you know?" She asked and we just continued talking and painting our nails.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Elena storming out of Jeremy's room. I didn't question her an angry Elena is not a good one to mess with. Stefan and Matt arrived and we went to the Lockwood mansion.

**Lockwood mansion**

I had my arm looped through Stefan's as we walked up the steps with Elena and Matt, Elena having her arm looped through Matt's and Bonnie behind them. "Hi Mayor Lockwood" I said as we walked up to the family "Hi guys come on in" He addressed the group. When we got in I grabbed a drink and Stefan and I started talking. I noticed Damon looking at us as Stefan gave me a kiss on the cheek.

**Heritage Room**

Elena, Matt and I were looking at my parents wedding rings and my eyes started to water and a few tears escaped. Stefan came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your parents?" he asked I wiped my eyes and nodded. "There is a lot of history here" Stefan put his arms around me as I looked at other stuff in the room. I saw the original guest registry and noticed their names were on it so I had to play the act. "'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow look it's the original quest registry. Look at all these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore?" I noticed by that point Elena and Matt had left. "All that acting for nothing" I sighed making it dramatic. "I think it was good" "Why thank you Mr Salvatore" He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips when Damon walked in. I think he can sense him some vampire thing. "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story actually." I noticed Matt and Elena walked back in.

LET THE ACTING GAMES BEGIN. Shut up brain. "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Mostly cause I already now I muttered under my breath but Stefan and Damon heard being vampires. But I kept up the acting."It's not boring Stefan; I would love to hear more about your family." God I deserve a Golden Globe such great acting. SHUT UP BRAIN. "Well I'm bored and I want to dance and Damon wont dance with me" Caroline whined. I love her but she can be a pain in the backside. Damon nodded as if its an achievement. "Could I just borrow your date?" When she asked that we both looked at each other. "I don't really dance" He says trying to avoid it because he obviously does not want to leave me with Damon. "You should go, I need to see Mrs Lockwood anyway" I told Stefan. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to find Mrs Lockwood. When I found her I said "Can I perform after this song? It's almost over anyway." I noticed Stefan making his way to the dance floor with Caroline. "Sure Sutton just set up" I walked onto the stage and set up. I'm singing a song a wrote called Free. I wrote it ages ago

**(A/N I know 'Free' is by Rudimental I'm just using it for my OC it will be the same with other songs) **

"Hey everyone, I'm Sutton Gilbert and I'm singing a song I wrote a while ago" The music started and I mentally counted my self in then started singing.

_I don't do yoga, never tried pilates_

_Not many people want me at their parties_

_Tryna find my place some place oh I oh I oh I_

_And I drink a little more then recommended _

_This world ain't exactly what my heart expected _

_Tryna find my way some way oh I oh I oh I_

Stefan's attention immediately turned to the stage as I started singing.

_See woha c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me _

_But woha at least I am free oh oh I am free_

_Yea whoa c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me_

_But hey at least I am free oh oh I am free_

_If you ask the church then I am no believer_

_Spend Sundays asleep I'm just another dreamer_

_Still tryna find my home sweet home oh I oh I oh I_

_And I guess I ain't to good for money neither_

_I got two left feet no I'm no Jackson either_

_Just tryna find my way some way oh I oh I oh I_

_See woha c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me _

_But woha at least I am free oh oh I am free_

_Yea whoa c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me_

_But hey at least I am free oh oh I am free_

At this point some people including Stefan and Caroline stopped dancing to watch me.

_And I drink a little more then recommended _

_This world ain't exactly what my heart expected _

_Tryna find my way some way oh I oh I oh I_

_See woha c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me _

_But woha at least I am free oh oh I am free_

_Yea whoa c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me_

_But hey at least I am free oh oh I am free_

_Whoa c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me_

_But hey at least I am free oh oh I am free_

_Whoa c'est la vie_

_Maybe something's wrong with me_

_But hey at least I am free oh oh I am free_

The music stopped and everyone started clapping. I walked off stage and went over to Caroline and Stefan. Stefan gave me a hug. "I didn't know you sing! Your really good." He said. "Yea I haven't done it in a while I kept writing songs after my parents died but I never sung until now. Damon came over with Elena and Matt. "What did we miss?" Damon asked. "Oh please I saw you looking at me while I sang." The person carrying champagne walked passed and everyone but Damon grabbed a glass. "No I wasn't" Ah denial. "Stefan do you have another dance in you?" I asked him. "Absolutely" He said while smiling. Aw he has the cutest smile. We went off to dance and so did Elena and Matt.

**3rd person POV **

Damon and Caroline watched both the twins dance with their boyfriends. "They look so cute together" Caroline said looking at both couples. "Don't talk please" Damon said obviously pained at the view in front of him.

**(time lapse) **

Elena walked out of the powder room towards Damon. After she heard what he did she wanted to kill him. "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." She stormed off to go find Sutton and Stefan.

**Sutton's POV**

Stefan and I were splashing each other with water from the fountain when Elena came up to us out of breath. "Damon...Caroline...bites." She was huffing. "Okay Elena calm down what did Damon do?" Stefan asked. "There are bite marks all over her body and he has her confused in the head." Stefan and I looked at each other and I said "We are handling it trust me Lena go find Bon and Mattie and go home with them. I'll be home soon." After a minute of arguing she agreed. "I'm gonna kill him" I said to Stefan. He put his hands on my shoulder and made me look at him. "Hey Hey its going to be okay hide here I'll be back" we kissed and then he left.

I hid in the trees and watched. Damon bit Caroline again to kill her but he fell to the ground. I ran out and went over to Caroline checking she was okay. I pressed a towel I grabbed on the way out to her neck. "I knew I couldn't spike your drink so I spiked hers." Stefan said to Damon which was a pretty good plan. "Are you okay Care?" I asked her "Yea I'm fine... I'm fine" she was shaking. "Aw your shaking come here" I hugged her while she started to cry. I told her mom she was staying at mine and I put her in my room.

**3rd Person POV**

Stefan locked up Damon in the cellar and went to write in his journal.

_I did what I had to do... to protect Sutton, to protect Elena, to protect everyone. Yes Damon the headline reads 'Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls._

Stefan hears a noise and goes down stairs to see a man standing there.

"Hello Stefan" He says

"Jace." Stefan replies

* * *

**Okay so that's the chapter! Jace is not Jace from the Mortal Instruments. I'm just using the name for another OC**

**So as said on the top:**

**1\. Review or vote in the poll of who should win Miss Mystic**

**2\. Review who should Elena take to Miss Mystic **

**3\. Who should Replace Stefan when he goes missing as Sutton's Miss Mystic date**

**So please review guys! It means a lot. I'm glad your enjoying this story so far! **

**Also I still need a ship name for Sutton and Stefan so review your ideas! **

**If you did review sorry I didn't reply. I didn't have much time to write this **


	6. You're Undead to Me

**In this chapter I'm going to try and include the new character without giving to much away. But you will find out what relation he has to the Salvatores**

**I was going to reply to reviews but I can't find them at the moment but when I do I'll reply. Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries (I wish) I only own my OC's **

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"It's been a long time big brother" Jace said still standing in the same spot staring down Stefan. Jace was a mix of the two but more like Damon. That is with his humanity on. With it off he is Klaus x10

"You were the one who left us we never abandoned you Jace. We offered for you to come." Stefan explained to the youngest Salvatore. "Like hell I care, I only came back to see what you two have stuffed up this time. Doppelgänger I presume?" he said a smirk making his way onto his face. "Which one should be the question? Hmm the pretty one who sings or the other pretty one who is caring. Either way they both look sexy. Hmm maybe they will let me drink from them" Stefan lunged at him and pinned him to the wall enraged from what he said. "You stay away from them or I will rip you limb from limb" He threatened him. Jace sped out of the house and Stefan went down to the cellar to check on Damon.

"Where's my ring?" The oldest Salvatore said as soon as he caught sight of Stefan. "Wont be needing it any more" The room was now cleared of vervain and just a bed for Damon to sleep on. "How long have I been down here?" He questioned. "3 days" "What are you doing?" Damon questioned again. "During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish" Damon's breathing was heavy from the lack of blood. "You know what will happen if I don't" he took a breath "feed on blood." Stefan went on to explain "You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever." "So what your gonna leave me in the basement forever?" Damon concluded.

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops I'll move you to the family crypt and then in 50 years we can reevaluate." Stefan answered his question and then went on "However you may be able to redeem your self." "I'm stronger then you think" Damon said. "You have always been. But you're not stronger then the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry it didn't have to be this way." Stefan walked off.

**Sutton's POV **

I was sitting downstairs at the breakfast bar in my short shorts and a singlet top; my pjs for the night, eating cereal. Elena ran downstairs to tell us something "Sutton, Jenna are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" We both nodded. "And you have no objection?" She asked both of us. "Lena if he's happy I'm happy. After all the crap we have been through we are all happy. And that makes me even happier." I said and then Jenna said "He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh and just so you know I wont be home for dinner." That means I have to cook unless you want the house burnt to a crisp. Lena and Jer can't cook, actually no one in my family can I'm not sure why I can. Duh I'm awesome. Shut up brain.

"So your going out with Logan huh?" I said while poking her. "I'm going to show up and torture him yes. Have you heard from Stefan?" I had but I had to play the act. "Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. 'Hi um Sutton I um have something to do I'll uh explain in a few days'. But more importantly JENNA AND LOGAN SITTING IN A TREE" I started singing and then I started running from the wrath of here "Come back here you insane woman!" she yelled after me as I kept running. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I kept singing and running until I slammed into Jer and fell to the ground "JER I WAS RUNNING" I whined. Then Jenna came out of no where dragging me my the foot back to the kitchen. "NOOOOOO" I dramatically shout in utter defeat as she drags me back. "Haven't you called him?" she asked about Stefan again. And again I had to lie."Nope, not going to" "And your okay with this?" She asked unsure. "No I'm not okay with any of it but I'm not gonna cry. I'm not going to be one of those girls whos world stop spinning because of a guy"

I went and got dressed for school in simple shorts and a singlet top that said 'Dream'.

**At School**

Elena, Bonnie and I were standing by my locker when we heard Caroline "The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well not all the band. Just the ones who can pull off the bikini. I want in your face sexy. I mean its a fund raiser for god's sake!" We all looked at her in shock while she was talking with other students. "Unbelievable" I said. "Its like nothing happened" Elena said after me. "She's in denial" Bonnie concluded. Then Stefan walked up to us. "Hey" he said. "Hey" I replied. "Hey" Elena said "Hey. You know I gotta go be somewhere right now." Then she walked off. "I'm so sorry I haven't called" He said keeping up the act. He even seemed sorry. "No worries, I'll live" Caroline walked passed "Hey Care wait up" Elena said running after her. They were still in ear shot so we kept up the act. "I was dealing with Damon" well this part wasn't exactly an act. "And did you deal with Damon?" "Yea I'll explain this afternoon? 4:00 the Grill?" he asked. "Sure" I replied smiling. It was kind off our first official date. Then Caroline ran up she must of left Elena or Elena left her. "Stefan were is Damon? He has some serious apologising to do" She said sounding happy and okay. "He's gone Caroline" Stefan said. "When is he coming back?" She said in a less upbeat tone. "He's not coming back. I'm sorry" "It's for the best Care" I said after him. "I know" She said and then she walked away.

**Mystic Grill**

I had been waiting a while now and Stefan hadn't shown and I was getting worried. I saw Matt and when up to him. "Hey Mattie um have you seen Stefan?" I asked him. "Nope but if you want to kill time you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break?" I gave in we were best friends before all this happened. I went and got set up and Matt came and we played.

**(time lapse)**

"And then there's your sister all nonchalant in the bathroom likes no big deal they hooked up." I explained to Matt about the morning. "Yea my sister and your brother thats weird" "Yea" I said. Then my phone rang but I ignored it, it was a unknown number. "How late is he" Matt asked about Stefan. "Hitting the hour mark, Nothings wrong; which means I'm not talking boy problems with you" I said while hitting the cue ball. "Yea Its not like were best friends or anything" he said. I won again and I started celebrating. "HA 3 GAMES TO NIL WOOP WOOP" I started dancing around and we laughed.

The Stefan appeared behind me. I was still laughing "He's behind me isn't he?" I asked Matt and he nodded. "Well I'm going to go back to work C ya Sutton" "Bye Mattie" and he walked off. I turned around to face Stefan. "Hey" I gave him a kiss. "Hey, Sorry I'm late" He said. "Its okay, what happened?" I asked him. Matt was still in ear shot so he wasn't going to tell me vampire problems now. "I got held up" "Is everything okay?" I asked. "There was this thing with my uncle. Um can we talk at my place?" I'm guessing something went wrong. "I would love to but I need to get home or Elena is gonna burn the house down with her cooking" We laughed "Can I at least walk you to your car?" He asked "Sure" I said with a smile on my face.

When we were walking to the entrance a man started talking to Stefan "Hello big brother" he said. I had know idea who he was so I was clueless. "Stefan I thought you had one brother?" I asked him still very confused. "Yea um we never talked much but this is my younger brother Jace" He introduced the youngest Salvatore. He looked like Stefan and Damon combined. Had the same hair as Stefan but the same eyes as Damon and a few other features looked the same.

"Hi" I said. It was a bit awkward. Just a tad. I even considered running out of here it was that awkward. "Why hello beautiful" and it just got more awkward... "Stefan I better go or Elena is gonna burn down the house with everyone in it. Including my precious ice cream" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left

**Glibert House**

I walked in and Elena told me we were getting take out so I went into my room and started to write a song.

Jeremy came in to check if I was okay. "You ok?" He asked me "Vicki in there?" He smiled "Don't answer a question with another question... maybe" He said still smiling "Okay what are you keeping from me?" He always similes like a kid when he is keeping a secret. "Go downstairs have something to eat" Was all he said. Suspicious... "Okay... You didn't kill anyone did you?" He started to laugh "No. Just go eat!" He said pushing me out the door. I went downstairs to see Stefan in the kitchen. "Stefan? What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. "Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." I started to smile. "wow" I said impressed with the effort he has put in. No one has ever put in that much effort for me.

"Where is this going?" I asked him still smiling. "Well you want to know me right? So I figured you know about the secret side of me but you don't know the other part of me. So lets start with Katherine." And things just got kind of awkward. "Stefan-" "She was the most beautiful girl I ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh it was ridiculous. I mean her laugh made you laugh, and she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and um impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that... I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her but I'm no longer crippled by her loss."

"Some people would be jealous if their boyfriend talked about their ex, but I get it, It was a big loss. So what else?" I asked him after hearing about Katherine. "I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan _The Great Gatsby _his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think _Seinfeld_ is the best American tv show for the past 50 years but_ I love Lucy _is all-time. _The loving cup_ episode was the best I think. Huge Scorses fan I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again" I walked over to him "Here let me" I said offering to keep cutting the garlic and he complied.

While I was chopping the garlic I asked "What about.. hmmm Music?" "As far as music it's pretty much across the board. Um Dylan, Hendrix. Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song" I smirked while I kept cutting "Easy" He said "What I never said anything..." I trailed off. While cutting I accidently cut my finger "Oh shit" I said then veins started to darken and Stefan's eyes went red and his fangs came out. Shit I forgot. I quickly went to wash it off. "Stefan you okay? I forgot I'm so sorry" I told him while I was washing it off. "Its okay don't worry" he said and then we kissed.

**Third Person POV**

Caroline got her phone out to call someone. "_Caroline, Caroline" _Someone whispers. Caroline is talking to the person on the phone "No Tiki, do not do the one piece ok? I've seen it on you trust me." Tiki says something then Caroline responds "Yeah but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year." "_Caroline" _The voice whispers again. Tiki talks and then Caroline responded "Yeah, Maybe we should was the clothes in slow motion? No?" "_Caroline" _The voice says again. "What?!" Caroline says and then Tiki asks if she is talking to her. "Oh um No sorry. Um so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Okay Bye." Caroline hung and and turned around to see a crow at her window. She tries to shoo it away. "Shoo, Shoo! Shoo! God!" She half yells."

**Sutton's POV**

**Next Day Sexy Suds car wash**

**(Link to Sutton's Outfit: ** suttons_bikini_for_sexy_suds/set?id=120002576 **) **

I got up out of bed and grabbed my purple two-piece which had a bit of a floral pattern from my wardrobe and I put it on. I grabbed some shorts and put them on top along with a black tank which said Los Angeles. I got out my white sandals which had some bits gold and put them on. I made sure my necklace Stefan gave me was secure, put my sunglasses on and grabbed my keys. I put my phone and my wallet in a black backpack and went to my sliver BMW convertible car. Elena and Jeremy left before me god knows why.

I got to school and walked up to Elena and Caroline. Looks like I got here on time for her lecture. "No friend discounts. No freebies, No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here, No we are not." Caroline told us "No we are not" Elena repeated. "And Hello to you to Care" I said. They both said Hi and walked off to get ready which left Me. Stefan got here shortly after. I was playing a game so I didn't notice. He came up behind me "Hi" He said. I whirled around and when I saw it was him I calmed down. "Hey" I said and Caroline saw we were not in our swimming costumes and came up to us "The event it called Sexy Suds you know" she said and then walked off. "Did we just get scolded?" Stefan said. I nodded and said "And judged". "wow" he said. "I'm sorry but I guess your gonna have to take that off." I said signalling to his shirt. "I think you have to go first" he countered. I rolled my eyes but said "Fine" I took my top off and of course it had to get caught in my hair. So then Stefan had to help me.

"Okay ugh sorry so not sexy" I say. "I disagree" He said and then we kissed. "I'll be right back I'm going to go put my stuff in my locker" I said and went to put my bag away. After that I saw Bonnie and Matt so I went to say hi. "Hey Bon, Mattie" I said walking up to them. "Hey" Bonnie said and I noticed that Matt was looking at Elena. "uh-uh no. None of that tortured pining stuff"Bonnie said to him "I'm just observing" He defended him self. "Yea sure you were" I said with sarcasm in my voice. "This one is yours" Bonnie said to Tiki signalling to an old car that just rolled up. "Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear its a P.O.S I mean we can clean it but its still a P.O.S" Tiki said to the driver "You don't need to be rude" Bonnie scolded her. "Rude is uglying up the road with that junk" Now it was mine time to stand in. "Actually Tiki rude is uglying up the school with that face" I pointed to her face and a bunch of oohs came from the people around us. I walked off satisfied and turned around just in time to see Tiki splashed with water.

I walked over to Stefan and Elena and started cleaning the car they were. "Sorry I took long I was talking with Bonnie and Matt" I explained. "It's okay" Stefan said. "Lena how come you and Jer left early?" I asked her "Actually Jer was gone when I woke up and I thought you both left so I did" She said. "Oh okay" I said to her. "Your getting soap in that" Elena said referring to Stefan's ring. "Oh its okay" he replied "I noticed Damon has one also, Is there a story behind it?" Elena asked "Yea, It's the family crest from the Italian renaissance" He said "Cool, What stone is it?" I asked. "It is a Lapis Lazuli" He replied "Wow its really pretty. You should take it off I can keep it in my bag" I said acting like I didn't know about the ring. "No it's fine really but thanks" Elena went off to talk to Bonnie and I noticed that we needed more towels. "I'll be back I'll get us more towels" I said and walked to Caroline. "Hey Care we need more towels and those shimmy things" I said to her. "Okay lets go get some. ELENA WATCH THE MONEY" she yelled "Good God Care deafen me why don't you" Then we went off to get the towels.

We walked down the hallway towards the storage cupboard when we heard whispers _Caroline Caroline help me_ the voice said. It sounded familiar... Caroline started going in the opposite direction "Uh Care the supply closet is that way" I said signalling behind us. But she kept walking. Me being the idiot I am followed her instead of getting help.

We ended up in the Salvatore boarding house and I new exactly what was happening Damon was trying to get free via poor Care. _Caroline Caroline Help me _He said again. Caroline started towards the cellar "No Care don't go down there!" I warn her but she doesn't listen and keeps going. We get to the bottom of the stairs and she stopped in her tracks clearly confused when she saw Damon through the bars "Damon? Damon? Oh my God what is this? How did I know you where here?" Caroline said in one huge fast sentence. "Because I wanted you to very very badly" Damon said clearly out of breath. "Let me out of here please" He continued and my eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Caroline come on lets go leave him" I said trying to push Caroline out but she just ignored me and kept speaking "You bit me" she said "Yea Caroline that is why we are getting out of here" I tried again. But it didn't work sadly. "You liked it remember?" Damon said trying to convince her yet again. "Why do I keep remembering the same things but in different ways?" Caroline asked Damon still confused as to what the hell was going on. "You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain is out of your system you don't know what your about to do" Damon said and I knew this was not going to end well. "What am I going to do?" Caroline asked "Your going to open the door" He compelled her. Oh shit a brick.

Caroline started to open the door and their Uncle Zach ran down and held the door closed. "Run!" He yelled, so like any sane or half sane person would do we ran. I heard a snapping noise and turned around to see Zach on the ground dead. We started to run faster and my eyes got cloudy with tears. Caroline made it out in time and before I got to the door everything went black.

**3rd Person POV (late afternoon)**

Stefan hasn't seen Sutton since she went to get towels. He was obviously worried. He found Matt and thought he might know where she is. "Hey have you seen Sutton?" He asked the quarterback. "No not for a while. I saw her go off with Caroline but I haven't seen them" As if on cue Caroline came running towards them.

"Sutton...Damon..." Was all she could huff out. Stefan's eyes widened when he heard her and asked "Caroline take a breath. What happened?" Caroline took a deep breath and started to explain the events. "I heard someone calling me so I went and she followed and we ended up at a house in the cellar with Damon. For some reason I opened the door, then a man came down and shut the door and told us to run so we did. Sutton turned around and saw someone on the floor then we kept running I made it out and before she could she passed out. I ran here to tell you" She finished the long story.

By the time Stefan got home it was dark. He ran in the house to find Damon's car gone along with him and Sutton. He went down to the cellar and saw Zach on the floor "Zach oh no! Zach!" he said as he ran down to his nephew's body.

**Gilbert house**

Elena was putting together everything she found out. She couldn't believe the only possibility. Vampire. She hadn't seen her twin all afternoon so she went to the boarding house.

When she got there Stefan opened the door and ran out with a stake.

"What are you?"

**Damon's Car **

Sutton was in the back and Vicki was in the front both girls passed out. He decided to call his brother of Sutton's phone. "Sutton thank god are you okay?" Stefan's worried voice came through the speaker. "She might be" Damon said to the younger Salvatore. "Where are you?" Stefan asked him. "At the cemetery come and find me. Once again I want the ring or I turn her" Damon said and hung up. He drove back to the house and saw that Stefan had already left. He placed Sutton in the guest room and Vicki on the couch. He went and slept.

Little did anyone know in her sleep Sutton was raising everything in the bedroom. The furniture moved up and down with the pace of her breathing.

Jace was watching her in his old bedroom as she slept a smirk on his face as he looked at her necklace in his hand.

* * *

**So that's the chapter! So sorry I had to fix it up! Vote on my poll on my profile for who should win Miss Mystic! A poll for Stefan's fill in will be up soon. **

**Please review! Thanks so much for all your reviews it means a lot to me. I'm really glad that you are enjoying this! **


	7. Lost Girls

**Hey I'm back! So sorry for such a long wait. I will be updating more often now, thanks for all the support!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC AND ANY NEW SCENES I MAKE.**

**Also I will not be including the flashbacks in this chapter as it does not really help the story progress I might leave one or two in. **

**I have also decided who will take Stefan's place when he does not show up to the ball.**

**Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

**3RD Person POV**

"What are you? _What are you?" _Elena repeats again looking Stefan in the eyes. "You know." was all he said. He still had the stake behind his back wanting to go find Damon. "No I don't" She persists. "Yes, you do or you wouldn't be here." The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Its not possible it can't be" Elena says trying to convince herself more the anyone that it wasn't real. "Everything you know...And every belief you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" "What are you?" A pause.

"I'm a vampire."

Elena suddenly changed her mind and was about to walk off. "I shouldn't have come." She says planning to leave. "No, please" Stefan says trying to convince her not to leave. Elena tries to run away but Stefan vamp speeds in front of her. Elena starts to panic "No, no. How did you do that?" She is now close to her car. "Please don't be afraid of me" Stefan pleads but it is no use. "Let me go" "No. Elena. there are things you need to know and understand." Stefan continues pleading with her but like before it does nothing. "Let me go!" she shouts this time. "Elena please.." Elena begins to walk to her car and turns around. "Does Sutton know?" Stefan just nodded. She nodded to herself and whirled back around getting into her car and begins to drive home.

**Gilbert House**

Elena ran up to her room shutting the door behind her. She turns around and Stefan appeared in front of her. She jumps.

"Elena I would never hurt you, or Sutton! You're both safe with me."

"All those animal attacks all those people who died-" "No. That was Damon!" Stefan cut her off. "Damon?" Elena questions overwhelmed by all this new revelations. "Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, don't tell anybody." Stefan explains. "How can you ask me that?" Elena says shocked at everything that happened. "Because you knowing is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me" Stefan pleads again. "And its not dangerous for Sutton?!" Elena asks outraged that it was dangerous for her but not her sister. "That was an accident, she wasn't meant to find out that way. It's just as dangerous for her as it is for you. Like I said I will tell you everything just trust me." Elena finally had enough. "Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!" "I never wanted this." And he left. Elena flopped on her bed and sighed.

**Sutton's POV **

**Graveyard**

I awoke to us parking in a cemetery, Vicki wasn't there, I think she got out during the night I heard the door shut but just thought it was Damon. Well I guess he tracked her down, to the cemetery where she was hanging with her friends. I was about to ask what we were doing here before I passed out again. The last thing I heard was Damon get out of the car.

**~Small time skip~ **

**3rd Person POV **

**Still Graveyard**

Damon was burning the bodies of the people he just ate, Vicki included. Sutton was still in the car out cold and all was going to plan. He pick up a random phone and dialed Stefan.

"Hello?"

"I want my ring"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the sizzler I had the buffet. Wheres my ring?" Damon says still lighting up bodies

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done? Is Sutton okay?"

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so what ever I've done, whoever I sucked dry is on you buddy"

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is the town going to believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks Stefan. Wheres my ring?"

"I gave it to Zack to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him"

"...Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"

"I'll get it back, but I need time"

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I wan't my ring back or I will turn your girlfriend and then my next stop is Elena's"

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen." Stefan said practically seething through the phone.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart"

"Yeah? Is that going to be before or after you get your ring back?"

"Just get it"

Damon hung up the phone and threw it to ground. He walks over to Vicki and begins to pour alcohol on her to burn her body but she wakes up. "You just don't want to stay dead do you?" He says

**The Car**

Elena and Stefan were heading out of town to get the ring back. "Where are we going you said you will tell me?" Elena asked. Stefan continued looking ahead and responded with "Getting Damon's ring." "Why couldn't you take Sutton with you? Where is she anyway?" Elena asked. "She uh spent the night and then went over to Caroline's so she can't help, just keep driving I will explain more later."

**Graveyard**

Logan arrives at the cemetery and begins to talk to Sheriff Forbes. The bodies Damon burned lied charred on the ground. "Never smelled one this bad before" Logan says scrunching up his nose. "It tried to cover its tracks." The Sheriff said clearly unaffected. "Are you sure?" Logan asks. "I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try and hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings." "We know who they are?" Logan asks. "Doc'll have to check their dental records." "What story should I run?" Logan said knowing they needed a good cover. "Drug deal gone bad. It's not to big a stretch." "I got the Gilbert watch." He says to Sheriff Forbes making sure no one else heard. "Good."One of the deputies arrive and talks to Sheriff Forbes. "Found this in the brush about 10 yards away." He says holding up Vicki's ID. "Vicki Donovan." "You know her?" Logan asks. "I went to high school with her mother" she said looking at the ID again. "Think she's one of these?" Logan asks. '"I hope not."

**Sutton's POV**

**Salvatore House**

These past two days have been so boring! I have done nothing but sit on this couch and follow Damon around, had no choice in that matter. Also my necklace is missing! Still need to confront him on that.

Vicki is out on the sofa bleeding. I checked and she still has a pulse.

"Damon where is my necklace?" I ask trying to not piss him off any further

"What are you talking about?" He asks clearly confused so he clearly didn't do it.

"Don't worry forget about it." I say. He turns around and grabs his phone. I think he is calling Stefan.

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it." He says hanging up. Guess he got voicemail. Ha.

Oh Vicki started bleeding on the couch Damon wont like that. "Aw, don't get blood on the couch!" He wines and walks over to her. Him and his precious furniture. Kind of funny though. "Please? I got you good, didn't I?" She didn't answer clearly being passed out on the couch. "Well, you're not gonna be any fun today and I can't touch her or I'm dead." He says looking at me for a second. "I'm so gonna regret this." he continues. He bits his wrist and puts it to her mouth. She struggles but gives in eventually. Still weird. No matter how many times I see it. "Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good Girl. That's it." He says.

I roll my eyes and stand up. "I am going to have a shower. I walk up to Stefan's room and found a note of my bed. '_Looking for your necklace? Well I have it -J__**' **_Who the hell is J and why do they have my necklace? I put the note under the pillow grab Stefan's shit, a towel and hop in the hot shower.

**3rd Person POV**

Elena and Stefan were driving through the forest in Elena's car with her at the wheel. "Stop here" Stefan says as the pull up to what looks like the middle of nowhere. "What are we doing here?" She asks as they get out of the car. "I wan't to show you something." "In the middle of nowhere?" She asks. "This.. Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home." Stefan says looking at whats left of his home. "It looks so..." "Old? It's because they are." Stefan finishes for her. "Wait. How long have you..." She asks. "I've been 17 years old since 1864." " god." She breathes. "You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Sutton knows everything and so will you. Half a century before the boarding house was built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore Brothers, best friends. Until Katherine.

"You saw Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like..." Elena said. "Damon was trying to make Sutton think that.. I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with her, and he wanted to ruin it." Stefan explained. "All because you loved the same woman 145 years ago?" Elena asked. "She wasn't just any girl."

**FLASHBACK**

**Mystic Falls 1864**

Stefan was cashing Katherine through a garden maze. Katherine reached a statue and they both stopped running. "Ha! I win. What's my prize?" Katherine says smiling at Stefan. "What would you like it to be?" Damon spoke up, both of them unaware he had more leave. "They extended your leave?" Stefan said smiling at him. "I was simply having too much fun to return to battle" Damon said. "Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan says as he walks over and hugs his brother. "Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine speaks up. "How's that, miss Katherine?" Damon asks. "Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball" Katherine said. "With pleasure. I would be honored." Stefan and Damon responded at the same time. "The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How ever will I choose? Katherine says as she walks away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Stefan finished off the story. "The first founder's party... where you signed the registry. Sutton told me about that." Elena said. "I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." Stefan explained. "So he was upset." Elena said. "That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even."

**Sutton's POV**

After I took my hot shower and got dressed I went back down stairs and lied on the couch. There was music blaring and Vicki came into the room drying off her hair. "Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?" Damon sped over to her. "Some blood. You loved it." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I did? Wait. I',m confused. How did we get here?" So she was okay with the blood? I would not be. I would kill him if it was me. "We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." Damon says. I think he was compelling her to be okay with it she didn't panic. "Ok, Um, but first can I have another hit? That blood was so good." Vicki asks. Okayy then. "Only if I can" Damon responds. Ew. He bit his wrist and gave it to Vicki to feed and he grabbed her wrist and started to drink. I looked at them with a weird look on my face. Damon just looked up and said "Want to join?'" to me. "Does it look like I want to join?" I say with a deadpan look on my face. "Suit yourself." He said while he shrugged and went back to what he was doing. I feel asleep on the couch wondering when I would get out.

**3rd Person POV**

**Salvatore field**

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know at the time but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him too." Stefan said. "So he stole her from you, not the other way around?" Elena asked. "Turns out she wasn't ours to steal."

**FLASHBACK**

**Mystic Falls 1864**

Stefan was with Katherine in her room, on her bed. "I will love you forever." He said to her. "Forever is a very long time, you know." Katherine said. "Not long enough." Stefan replies. Then Katherine elongates he fangs and drinks from Stefan. The next morning, her handmaiden, Emily is helping her get dressed as Stefan wakes up. "Good morning. Clear the room please" Katherine said, and at her command Emily left. "You're upset." She says to Stefan. "Your face, it was like a demon." He says looking at her. "But you're not afraid." She said. She got closer to him. "Get away from me. Get away." He says trying to back away from her. "It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone." Katherine compels him. "I-" Stefan goes to speak but is cut off by Katherine continuing to compel him. "shh. We will go on exactly as we have." She continues. " will go on." Stefan repeats. "You have no idea of the future I have planned for us Stefan- you, me and Damon. No rules."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep it from the other. She wanted all of us to be together... Like it or not." Stefan pulled out Damon's ring from a ruin. "Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked. Stefan knew now was the time to tell her. "I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Stefan said. "No, don't Stefan. Keep it hidden." Elena says. "Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." Stefan says. "And how is that?" "By hurting Sutton. Damon has her. I lied. I didn't spend the night with her, she is not at Caroline's. But that is all I lied about. I didn't want you to panic." Stefan explains. "What?! My sister is missing and you didn't tell me!" Elena raises her voice. "This is the way to get her back trust me." Stefan says. "Fine I trust you."

**Lockwood's House**

"We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood." Sheriff Forbes says. "Doc ID the bodies?" The Mayor asks. "A few townies. Notorious druggies." The Sheriff explains. "I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story. And Vicki Donovan?" He asks. "She's not one of the deceased." She replies. "Where the hell is she?" The Mayor demands. "I wish I knew." She says. Logan rushed in. "Sorry I'm late" he says. "You have the watch? It's ready." Mayor Lockwood asked. "That's it?" Logan asked. "Yes. That's it." The Mayor says. Logan takes out the vampire compass and hands it to him.

**Sutton's POV**

I AM SO BORED. They have been blasting this music for ever and I have a huge headache. "I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, hey might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." Vicki said and I perked up at the sound of my brother's name. "Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?" Damon asks. I still listen to the conversation, I think they forgot I was here. I can escape but I will most likely get caught. "Yeah. Yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would be hanging around and crushing on me and-Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot." Did Vicki say Elena and Matt used to date? They were back together. Hm better ask Elena when I get out. "I know" Damon agreed with Vic's compliments. I roll my eyes nothing surprises me with him.

"Don't you want to be in love?" Vic asks Damon. "I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated." That's what he says now, give it time. He will change his mind. "Except when it isn't." Vic said. "No more talking. Let's dance." Damon says. My head is pounding and I try to bury myself further in the couch to escape this chaos. "My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, bu from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." Vic continues talking. "Your life is so pathetic" Nice Damon nice. "Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future I just come up blank." Vic said. "You are so damaged" Really Damon? Want to hurt her more?

"Yep" Vic agrees. I feel sorry for her. She shouldn't be here. She should be at home. "I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem" Damon continues. Damon doesn't have a filter does he... "Nope,none" Vic continues to agree. "I think I know what can help you." Oh no this doesn't sound good. "So what's that?" Vic asks. I have a bad feeling. "Death" He says and before I can react he snaps her neck. "Damon what the hell!" I yell running over to Vic. "What? I was helping her" He tries to defend himself. "You killed her!" I continue yelling. "Sit on the couch Sutton or you will join her." So I quietly sit down. _Come on Stefan where are you_ I keep thinking to myself.

After a few minuets Vic woke up. That isn't good. "What happened? We were dancing, and then-" "Then I killed you" Damon finished for her. I am freaking out so much, Damon turned Vic and I am most likely next or I'm her first feed. "What?" she asks Damon "You're dead." he repeats like it is as casual as eating. "I'm dead?" Vic questions. "Yeah, well, let's make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process" Damon explains to her which makes me think that I am apart of the feeding bit. "You're wasted" Vic states "You don't want to be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." He said to her telling her to stay. "Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home." Vic says, She should have been home the whole time not here stuck with Damon. "You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." Like he cares. Pft. "Come on move" Vic said to him. "See? You're already starting to fall apart" Damon said point towards her. I am sooooo tired right now, I need food. "And I'm going home now." She says going around Damon. "OK, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house." Woah what? "You leave Jeremy and Elena out of this Damon!" I say sitting up. "Yeah whatever" Vic said walking out. "Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." Damon called after her. I sighed and fell back on the couch.

**3rd Person POV**

**Woods**

"I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cellphones only." Sheriff Forbes said laying out the plan to the group. "Got it" Said Logan. "You've got 8 rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him. You sure you can handle this?" The Sheriff continues. "Of course I can" Logan replies. "YOU ever staked a vampire before?" She asked. "Have you?"

**Elena's POV**

The doorbell was ringing and Jeremy ran for it. "I'm coming!" He shouted as he got to the door. "Hey. The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." Vicki said standing in the doorway. "Where have you been?" Jeremy asks as Vicki comes in and he shuts the door. "It's good. Everything's good." Vicki says and they begin to kiss. They broke apart "Did something happen?" Jeremy asked. "I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?" Vicki asked completely ignoring Jeremy's question. "You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day." Jeremy scolded her. "Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet."

**Salvatore's feild**

"The mind control.. You said Katherine used. Did you ever do that to me or Sutton?" Elena asks. No, That necklace Sutton has contains an herb called vervain. So does your bracelet. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you both from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to protect you both from me. Elena, you should never take that bracelet off; same with Sutton and her necklace. Because no matter what happens after today; what you decide, you'll know you were free to make your own choice.

**Elena's House**

Matt walked in and closed the door behind him. "Where is she?" Matt asked Jeremy. "Come this way" He replies and they walk towards the room Vicki was in talking along the way. "What's she on?" Matt asked "I-I don't know" Jeremy replies as they arrive at the room. "Hey, Vic. How you doin'?" Matt asks her. "Not good, Mattie. I hurt" She replies leaning against the wall. "OK, where's it hurt?" He asked her. "My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum-there's something in my gums, and it hurts" She says. "Ok, well-" Matt begins to talk but is cut off by Vicki. "No. Just leave me alone." "Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home." Matt tries to convince her to head home. "Just turn it off!" She yells. "Turn what off?" Matt asks her. "The talking, the chatter, just turn it off.

Something being said on the TV caught their attention. "...horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies are yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery."

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy says. "What happened, Vic?"

Another line on the TV caught Matt's attention. "...homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..."

"I'm calling the cops" Matt says and reaches for his phone. "No. Don't" Vicki says. "What happened after I left last night, Vic?" Jeremy asked. Vicki pushed Jeremy and he went a good distance. "Jer, are you ok?" Matt asks him. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He replies getting up. "Dammit, Vic" Matt says as Elena and Stefan enter the house.

"Whats going on?" Elena asked them. "She's really messed up." Matt said. "Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." Stefan says helping Vicki.

Matt and Jeremy take Vicki upstairs and Elena ask Stefan "You know what's wrong with her?" "Yeah" "What is it?" She asks. "She's transitioning" Stefan tells her. "Transitioning to what?" She asks. "A vampire." "What?" "Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan says. "H-how does she do that?" Elena asks. "She has to feed on human blood." "And what if she doesn't?" She asks "She'll die, She may only have a few hours." Stefan responds. "She's upstairs with him right now." Elena says. "It's okay. She doesn't know whats happening to her yet." Stefan explains. "So when is she gonna know?" Elena asks. "Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan explains. "The same choice you made?"

**Upstairs in the bedroom**

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Vicki says. "Aw you just- you need to sleep it off ok?" Jeremy says to her. Jeremy hugs her. Her mouth is near his neck and she was about to bite him but she gets up and leaves. "No." She says. "Vic, Vicki!" Matt calls after her, they both run downstairs. "She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out." Jeremy explains. "I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt says and leaves. "I can track her" Stefan tells her and he leaves. He would track down Vicki he had to make one more stop.

Among all the drama he got a text from Sutton. _Damon in the shower come quick - Sutton_

**Sutton's POV**

**Salvatore House  
**Damon went to take a shower so I ran to find my phone and text Stefan. He told me he will be here soon. I deleted the history from my phone and I deleted the texts and put it back in the draw. I sat back on the couch and the water was still running.

Stefan vamped in and I was so happy I jumped off the couch and ran over and kissed him. "Lets go, we have to find Vicki." He says and I nod as we speed out.

**3rd Person POV**

**Woods**

The sheriff's phone rings and she answers. "Yeah" She says into the phone. Logan is on the other end "I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery." He tells her. "Headed your way." She says and hangs up.

**Elena's House**

"Maybe we should check in with Matt" Jeremy suggests. "He'll call when he finds her" She replies. "Well, what are we supposed to do?" He asks her. "We wait. We'er supposed to wait" She says. "I don't know whats wrong wit her." He confesses. "She'll be fine. It'll all be fine" Elena comforts him. The doorbell rings and Elena and Jeremy go to answer it. It's Damon. Elena tries to shut the door on him but he pushes back and she fails.

"Jeremy, go upstairs" Elena said to her brother and he listened. "You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan fessed up." Damon said. "Stay away from me." "Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan and your sister. May I come in? Oh,wait. Of course I can I'm invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill your or your sister right now. That wouldn't serve my agenda. So.. Where are they." Damon says. "Stefan is out looking for Vicki. And I thought Sutton was with you." Elena responds. "Well she must of escaped. Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." Damon says. "Did you thank Katherine?" Elena responded.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon says. "I got enough." "Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. OH, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." Damon says.

**Graveyard**

"Vicki" Stefan said once he found her. Sutton was hiding out of sight just in case. "I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, its all coming back" She said. "I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you." Stefan apologized to Vicki. "He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?" Vicki continued. "You'll fade quickly... And then it'll all just be over" Stefan explained. "I'll be dead." "Hey" Stefan says "I don't want this." Vicki replies. "I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you" Stefan says. "Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?" Vicki asks. "Ok" Then there was gun shots and a scream.

**Sutton's POV**

I was watching from the bushes and Stefan got shot I screamed and ran to him. "Oh my god Stefan are you okay?" He nods but I can tell he is in pain. Then from behind Damon bit Logan and came and took the bullet out of Stefan's chest. "It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring." Damon said and didn't bat an eye at me. Damon got his ring back and Vicki started to drink Logan's blood. Stefan sat up "No! No! Vicki!" Stefan says. "I'm sorry" She apologies. "Oops" Damon said in his usual sarcastic tone. Damon picked up the compass and I went home to wait for Stefan to come back.

I walked in and saw Elena and ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. Stefan told me she knows everything now. "I missed you so much Lena." "I missed you too" She said while hugging me. I had blood on me from Stefan and she noticed. "You're bleeding." She says worriedly. "No, no its okay. It's not mine its Stefan's he got shot but he is okay." I quickly explain so she doesn't fuss. "Stefan wanted me to tell you that he couldn't stop Vic." "What does that mean?" She asked. "She fed and we lost her" I explained. "Oh, my god." She said. "What do we tell Jeremy and Matt?" She questioned. "We'll come up with a story don't worry Lena." "You mean a lie?" "Look Lena-" I began but she cut me off. "Forget it" And she stormed upstairs. I sighed and walked outside to wait for Stefan.

He showed up and we talked a bit outside but then he had to leave. "I'm glad your safe" He said as he hugged me. "Thank you for saving me Stefan" I reply. "Goodnight" He says. "Night" I reply and I head upstairs and change glad to be in my own home. I climb in my bed and fall asleep on my nice comfy bed.

**3rd Person POV  
**As Sutton was asleep she left her window unlocked without noticing. Jace climbed through and put her necklace back on her, brushed her hair out of her face and stood their for a bit to long before leaving.

**And that's the chapter! Please review and thank you for everyone who has reviewed already. Sorry this chapter is mostly like the episode but the rest won't I promise. Anyway thank you for all your support and I should be posting more. Bye!  
-salvatorebloodlines**


	8. AN 2

_**Hi everyone! I know I haven't been updating and I am so sorry! Just a quick announcement I am going to be rewriting this story. I will not only be posting it on here but I will also be posting it on Wattpad. I am working on it now and will post ASAP. My username on Wattpad is salvatorebloodlines so check it out!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-K **_


	9. Fixed Chapters

_**Hi everyone! I have spent yesterday and today going back and rewriting bits of my story. Lost Girls is still very much like the episode, but the rest won't be! And make sure to check out the story on wattpad! My username is salvatorebloodlines**_

_**Thanks again for all your support! **_

_**savlatorebloodlines**_


	10. Haunted Part 1

**Hey everyone! I am back with a new chapter! If you haven't seen my previous A/N's I went and fixed up all the chapters and I am also publishing this on wattpad my username is salvatorebloodlines. **

**Don't forget to go vote for Miss Mystic! Thanks for everything!**

**Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters I only own my OC's **

**Sutton's POV**

I woke up early for once and got up to go to the bathroom. Looks like my siblings had the same idea, and I walked in mid argument. "Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" Elena scolded him. "What? You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy said and then I stepped in. "Lena you would do the same if it was someone you cared about, leave him. It's one day." "You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for." Elena replied. I just ignored her and went on with my routine. I guess Jer was done to and said "Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why." and stormed out. "Lena we are not mom and dad you need to stop acting like it." I finished up and went to get dressed, I was ditching as well but she didn't need to know. I put on my black cropped hoodie and high waisted denim shorts with my black nikes and my necklace of course. Wait. I thought I lost it. Oh well might of slept-walked or something. Anyway I grabbed my back and keys and headed over to the Salvatore's house.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

I walked in and found everyone sitting around the table. "Hey" I said sitting down and giving Stefan a kiss. "How you doing Vic?" I asked. "I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" She replied. So not well I guess. "Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan told her. After a moment of silence Damon piped up. "There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Uh oh, that isn't good. That or he isn't dead and is going to run screaming vampire. "What is that?" Vic said pointing to the family watch. "This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" Damon questioned her. "Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon? Stefan grilled him. Even if he did leave now to late the damage is done. "Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vic piped up from behind. Stefan picked up a cup and handed it to her. "Here." She took the cup and looked at it. "What is it?" She asked. "It's what you're craving." Stefan said.

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl big brother. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" someone piped up from the hallway. We all turned. It was the guy from the grill... Jace? I think that's it. Wait does that make him a vampire as well? Shut up brain think later. Damon seemed pleased Stefan on the other hand. Nopppe. "Jace what are you doing here?" Damon stoop up and said at the same time as Stefan who said "What the hell do you want?"and stood in front of me. "Now, now. I am just here to say hello, no trouble." He paused and taught for a minute "Yet."

"What ever, now back to what we were doing, Vic drink." I said and turned to face Vic. I was just trying to get this part over and done with. "What is it?" She asked me. Honestly I had no idea. "Yeah, what is it Stef? Skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon continued. Stefan just looked done. "Go on. Give it a try." Stefan replied.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Jace said from his corner of the room. Why did he show up now of all times. "Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" She asked. "Yeah." Damon agreed. I sighed. "I am getting a drink from the kitchen" I said and walked off. All this talk is tiring and I am barely even doing anything. I went and grabbed a glass and filled it with some water. I felt someone walk in behind me. "Yes?" I say and turn around to see Jace. "What do you want?" I asked him, almost instantly regretting this. "Just to get to know my brother's girlfriend." He countered. I considered it and thought it couldn't be that bad. "Okay you get five questions and five only. And I get to ask you some in return. Go." I responded.

"How do you know about us?"

"I saw Damon drain a teacher. Even though he was a dick he didn't deserve it. My turn. Why are you here?"

"To see my family. What happened to that girl?"

"Damon kidnapped me and her. And he turned her right in front of me. What are your intentions?"

"To make some friends, to be normal. Never really had that. Any hidden talents?"

I kinda felt sorry for him when he said that.

"I can sing a bit. Do you have any hidden talents?"

"Does jokes count as one?"

I was about to laugh.  
"Depends how good they are."

"Okay here is one I heard ages ago. My wife misses me but her aim is getting better!" (gravity falls reference!)

I laughed but only cause it was so bad.

"Okay maybe bad jokes." I said in between laughs

"Hey!" He said laughing with me.

"One last question." He continued

"Shoot."

"Friends?"

"Maybe"I said, smiled and walked out of the kitchen. I walked upstairs to Stefan's room where he and Vic were. As I was walking up I heard the doorbell.

"Your sister is here, want to come with me?" He asked. Of course she is ditching school. "Sure she gave Jer shit about ditching but ditched herself." We walked down stairs and saw Elena. "Well well look who is ditching school." I said giving her a look. "Not now Sutton. Where is Vicki?" She replied. "She's upstairs" Stefan told her. "What happens now? Because our brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?" Elena questions. "I'm working with her, but its gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. Shes's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this." Stefan explained to her. "Look Lena just give us some more time, we will figure it out." I tell her. "So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?" She counters. "I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan explained to her. "How long is that" Vic piped up from the staircase. "We can talk about that later." "Hey, Vicki, How are you?" Elena asked. Vic was clearly not impressed "How am I? You're kidding, right?" She responded. "Lena just go to school if anything happens we will let you know. You are not really helping the situation." I asked her kindly. Well I tried to. "Fine whatever I'll see you later."

**3rd Person POV**

**Mystic Falls High**

Caroline and Bonnie were walking through the halls talking about the upcoming Halloween party. "I have got your costume. Its all here" Caroline said patting the bag she was holding. "Seriously?" Bonnie questioned her friend. "Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun." She explained to her. Bonnie began to look through her costume. "Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?" She asked holding up the necklace. "Yep. Wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena or Sutton? Do we know what they are wearing?" Caroline asked Bonnie. "I was with Grams all weekend. I haven't talked to them. Elena is most likely at home and Sutton is most likely with Stefan." She responded. "Riding to his castle on his white horse." Caroline said bitterly. "Don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles." Bonnie said as they kept walking down the hall.

**Sutton's POV**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

We were all sitting around the table with some coffee trying to help Vic with her cravings. Although having a human blood bag here might not be a good idea. "Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan explained to her. All this vampire discussion was making me tired and I yawned silently so I didn't disturb them. As silently as you can with vampires in the room. And Jace is still standing in a corner..."Well, what if I want to drink human blood?" Vic asked. "You're going to have to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time." Stefan explained to her. I think Jace got bored, he left. Don't blame him I am so tired. Oh well I'll live. "Oh god! Don't start that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." She explained. I decided to tune out for the rest of the talk until I saw Vic leave and Stefan turn to me "I'm going to uh.. I'm gonna go get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." He said. I smiled and nodded. "It's okay take your time." as Stefan left Vic came back.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. Its a good funk, but it's weird." She said taking out her phone. "Who you calling Vic?" I asked. "Jeremy." She said as if it was no problem. I am pretty sure I am going to start sounding like Elena but I need to keep him safe. "Vic, you can't see Jer anymore." I said calmly trying not to anger her. "Oh come on don't you start." She began. "I'm gonna see who I wanna see." Now I stood up, I was going to protect Jer no matter what. "Even though you could hurt him?" I asked her. "I would never hurt him-" She began but I cut her off "And if you do? He means the world to me okay, so if you think I am going to let you near my brother while you can slip up any minute you gotta another thing coming." I had, had enough. She can't see Jer. "Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the 'you're not good enough speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." She shot back. I was tired and haven't eaten all day. With me this is a bad mix. "All I am saying is Jer is not getting involved in any of this. I. Mean. It. Vicki." I started to move towards her, I don't care if she is a vampire she won't hurt Jer. Soon I noticed getting close was a real mistake. She grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall. The bitch was trying to strangle me. "Or what?" She countered. At this point it was hard to breathe, my legs were dangling as she held me against the wall. "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for years, asked him out and the canceled before the date even started! When I look at you that is all I see. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your pretty, little head off. You got it?"She let me go and I dropped to the floor coughing and holding my throat. By the time Stefan came in I had recovered and was sitting back on the table like nothing happened. We would talk about this later.

** \- TIME JUMP -**

Vic was asleep so I decided now was the time to tell Stefan about what happened, I told him and we started talking. "She threatened me. The bitch threatened me." I said still in shock. This had never happened before. Must be a vampire thing. "She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..." Stefan explained to me. He should know anyway since he has had experience. "How long before it settles?" I asked him. "There's no rule book." He responded. True but still it would be good if there was. Someone should make one. Vampire 101. Right I am getting distracted. "How long did it take you?" I asked. "A while, but I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger." He explained for me. So this is a a lot more complicated then I thought. "So Jer can't see her right?" I asked. "She can't. She might not be able to resist him and she could hurt him, and if your sister gets in her way she will hurt her." I am not letting my family get hurt. "Or worse" I finished. He grabbed my hand and look me in the eyes, "I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt. Promise." I smile at him slightly. "And I won't let them get hurt, I have to keep them safe. I think I am gonna get going." I said standing up. "Sutton.." He started but I cut him off. "I will be fine Stefan I just need to see my family." I smiled at him gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked out.

**Gilbert Household**

I walked in and saw Jer in the kitchen with Elena, him on the phone. "You gotta call me Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just..just call me please." He finished up. "Hey Lena, Jer." I said as I sat down. "Hi." "Hey." They responded. "Hey, So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!"Elena suggested. I forgot that was tonight. Good thing I bought a costume. "Sure!" I replied with a smile on my face. I turned to face Jer "What about you?" I asked him. "Cool. Sure. Sounds uh...sounds fun. Can't wait." He said sounding a little bit distracted. "Good that settles it we are going!" I shouted happy that we are doing something normal for the first time this week.

**To be cont. **

**Okay! So that is part one of Haunted! The next part will be up soon! This story will also be on Wattpad! My username is salvatorebloodlines . **

**Also to remember to vote in my poll!**

**Ciao! Thanks again! **

**salvatorebloodlines**


	11. Haunted Part 2

"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt" Elena began. "But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go." I finished. "Not you to Sutton." He looked at me "You were the one that told her to lay off." "Well she is right this time Jer I'm sorry." I respond. "What does that even mean, 'let her go'? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" He shot back. "I am going to go get ready for the party, I suggest you do too." With that I walked upstairs and put my costume on. This year I chose to go with a goddess costume, I don't really know why it looked pretty in the store and when I tried it on it looked good. I paired it with these high heeled kind of gladiator shoes, an arrow ring and of course my necklace. I left my hair natural and just fixed it up a little bit.

**(Link to costume: ** suttons_halloween_costume_in_haunted/set?id=191895420 **)**

We decided that I would drive us all there and eventually meet up with Stefan to sort out all this Vicki stuff. And one of us had to keep an eye on Jer without telling him whats happening.

**Mystic Falls High**

We arrived at the high school and walked in. Lena chose to go with last years costume and Jer went as, well as himself pretty much. Could of at least tried. Oh whale. You win some you lose some. Jer scared some kids as we walked in and Lena smacked him and even though he deserved it, it was kinda funny. The Matt walked up to us. "Last year's costume to huh?" He asked. "Yeah, didn't know I was coming until an hour ago." Lena responded. "Well I planned ahead, so not last year's costume." I said pleased with my self. "Me neither. Hello to you too Sutton. Nice costume." I did a small bow as a joke and responded with "Hi, what do you think about Jer's costume?" I asked. He turned to Jer "And you're going as..you?" He asked. "He's not talking to us right now. We got into a fight." Elena explained. "Her more than me." I finished off. "Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight." He told us. Wait what?! Vicki can't be here its not safe. "She's here?" I ask. More worried than anything but I tried not to show it. "Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Oh shit. This isn't good. "Where did Jeremy go?" Elena asked. Well shit time 2. He probably snuck off without us noticing when Matt told us Vicki was here. "Guys what's the matter?" He asked. Oh a lot of things Mattie but we don't have the time to list them was what I wanted to say but I didn't instead I said "We.. we gotta find him. We will explain later Matt sorry, catch up later?" And with that we walked off.

Once we found somewhere quiet quickly had a conversation. "Okay so we need to find them both, I will go look for Vicki you go look for Jer? And if we don't find them in an hour we meet back here and think of something else." I suggested to Lena. "Sounds like a plan" And then we both split up.

Elena went north and I went south. I walked past some lockers and turned a few corners. I had already wasted 10 minutes and pretty sure I was going in circles. Eventually I found Stefan and Vicki. I was so relieved. "Hey, Thank God I found you." I said as I got closer to them. Stefan turned to look at me "Hey, Whats wrong?" he asked. "We lost track of Jer and got worried, so Lena went to look for him and I was trying to find you two." I explained. And then Matt found us. Not good. "What's goin' on?" Matt asked. "Hey. Uh, everything is fine." Stefan said. I was just hoping this would all blow over so we could fix this and go home, I mean I love a good party but looking for a missing vampire at a party, nope. But did it blow over? Nope. "I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki spoke since the first time I got here. This was not going to end well. Sigh. "No. Vic, don't do this." I tried to plea with her. But it didn't work. "Matt, he won't leave me alone." And it all went downhill from there. "You need to back off man." Matt said to Stefan. "Matt, it's...it's okay." I tried to convince him. Clearly that didn't work either. "No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" He directed at Stefan. Then I noticed Vicki was gone. Uh oh. "Stefan. She's gone." I told him with panic in my voice. "I'm trying to help her." He said before we walked off to go find them. We decided to split up to find them.

**~ TIME SKIP ~**

I found everyone just as Stefan was holding Vicki against the bus. The she disappeared. "Go. Get inside. Go!" Stefan yells at us. We turn to go and I hear Lena scream. I turn around and Vicki has stuck her fangs in Lena. "Lena no!" I yelled and put and arm out to grab her. Then out of no where Vicki went flying back and I grabbed Lena as she fell. Then Vicki got back up and started to walk towards us and I got in front of Elena. Before she could do anything Stefan jumped out and stabbed her with a piece of wood. She fell to the ground turned grey. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Me and Lena sat down on the ground. Me holding my hand on her wound to stop the bleeding. Jer was about to run forward but Stefan held him back. "Vicki!" He yelled. I looked up at Stefan "Get him out of here, please Stefan." He just nodded and pulled out his phone. I think he was calling Damon. "I need your help." was all he said and then hung up. Interesting conversation.

Damon arrived. Elena was leaning up against me crying silent tears. I was pretty close to crying as well. "You should go. I got this." He said. Then Lena stood up. "You did this. This is your fault." She said. I smell fight. Great one more thing we need today. "You confuse me for someone with remorse." He shoots back at her. Then Lena did something extremely stupid. She tried to slap him but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. I mean not that he didn't deserve it but still. Stupid. "None of this matters to me. None of it." Dick. "People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." This time she slaps him. He looks unaffected. "You need to leave. You wounds are bleeding you need to leave." He said. She turned to look at me. "Go, I will meet you next to the car?" She nodded and walked off. "Do you mind bringing Jer back?" I asked Stefan. "Yeah no problem." I smiled at him. "Thanks, see you there." I said and walked off to go meet Elena.

**Gilbert House**

We pulled up and I saw Stefan on the porch. Elena fell asleep in the car. I decided to leave her for a few minutes so I can talk to Stefan. I got out of the car and walked up to him. "Hey, where is he?" I asked. "Inside." "Thank you so much. Me and Elena are going to talk to him we will be right back." I said and walked to wake up Elena and go inside. We both went to Jer's room. Poor guy was sitting on his bed looking like he was about to burst in tears. We sat down on the bed. "Do you understand what happened tonight?" I started off. He looked at me. "No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand." He replied. "She was going to kill me." Elena told him. "Now she's dead. Vicki's dead." He said in a small voice. "I'm so sorry Jer." We both said at the same time. He started crying. "Make it stop, it hurts." I grab his hand and squeeze. "Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay." I said. What he said next really broke my heart. "Why does everybody have to die on me?" He said and cried even harder. "Oh, my god. Come here." I said and pulled him into a hug. Elena joined in. "We will never leave you promise. Right Elena?" I said. "Yup never, you're stuck with us." She agreed. I will let you guys talk a bit I am going to go talk to Stefan. I ruffled his hair and walked out.

I opened the door and saw Stefan sitting on the porch. I went and sat down next to him leaning my head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked upset. "I, uh.. I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...How's he doing?" He asked me. "He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid." I said. It really broke my heart what he said upstairs, I almost cried. "Sutton, what can I do? Let me help. I'll do anything." He said. That was so nice of him. Before I could answer Elena talked out of nowhere "Make him forget." I turned around. "Elena, they are not our memories to take." I said. She turned to Stefan. "Stefan, please. I don't know he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened." We stood up. "If I did it, there;s no guarantee that it would work..Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." He said. Then Damon came out of nowhere. "I can do it. If this is what you want..I'll do it." He offered. "It's what I want." Elena said. Then they all turned to me. "Sutton?" Damon asked. "I can't stand to see him in this kind of pain. I am still against this but if he is happy do it." I said. "What do you want him to know?" He asked. I quickly replied. "I want you to tell him that Vic left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Elena nodded agreeing and went inside and I am assuming she went to bed. Damon went inside and Stefan sat back down. I sat next to him doing the same as before putting my head on his shoulder and holding his hand.

"Part of me wishes I could forget to. The whole vampire thing." I said. "Is that what you want." He responded. "Only a little bit, because I don't want it to be like this, having to kill a rouge vampire who tried to kill my sister. But at the same time I don't want to because I can't lose the way I feel about you. And all this its something different. I like different." I said. Then I yawned and Damon came back out. "It's done." He said. "Thank you." I replied. "I am going to go to bed I am really tired. See you tomorrow?" I asked Stefan. He nodded. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and went inside.

I sat on my bed and quickly wrote a diary entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_The past few days were hectic. Vic was turned into a vampire by Damon. We tried helping her but it didn't work. One thing that she said that bugged me was that I had Matt whipped for years and canceled on him last minute but I didn't. He canceled on me. I need to talk to Lena about that. Another weird thing today, when we were fighting Vic she went flying back out of nowhere. I also got my locket back I don't know where it went. This entry is so hectic, nothing has been constant. The only constant lately is my family and Stefan. _

_-Sutton_

* * *

**That's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! There will be another chapter up soon!**

**Also please vote in my poll and review!**

**Thanks! **

**salvatorebloodlines**


	12. 162 Candles

**Here is the next chapter enjoy! Also check out my new Teen Wolf fic Illusion! Make sure to vote in my poll as well! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES I ONLY OWN MY OC AND WHATEVER NEW STORY LINE I PUT IN**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sutton's POV **

**Gilbert House + Sheriff's Office**

I woke up and decided to go have a shower. Today we have to go down to the sheriff's office I think they are going to question us about Vic. We all know what we are going to say if that happens. I got out of the shower and quickly changed into some comfy clothes and headed to the sheriff's office.

Once I got there and sat down for a bit I went in. Sheriff Forbes went through a few questions. She began to wrap up but had a few more to ask me. "Did you ask Stefan to help?" She asked me. I replied almost immediately. "I asked Stefan to help. I was worried and thought that if we helped her we could help my brother." Some of it was true, I was worried about Jer and wanted to help him. "Any signs of aggression or violence?" Sheriff Forbes asked me. "No." was my reply. "So do you really believe Vicki has left town?" She asked. "Yes." I responded. "Okay thank you Sutton if we need anything else I will call you." I stand up and say "Your welcome, if I can help I will." I walked out. Have to play the part don't I? I walked out with Lena, Jer and Aunt Jenna. I saw Stefan waiting for me outside. I turn to face my family. "I will meet you guys in the car." I say. As I am about to walk off Elena pipes up. "I'm coming with you." I shrug and walk up to Stefan. "Hey." I say as I end up in front of him. "You okay?" he asked. "As much as I can be. I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything." I said. "Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." Elena finished. "Thank you." Stefan said. I managed a small smile. Then Elena kept talking. "I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and die. I can't I just...it's too much..." She took a deep breath. "Lena why don't we all go talk about this?" I suggest and Stefan nods in agreement. "No. Stefan you have to stay away from me, and my sister." She says. I turn to her. "You don't get to make the decision for me Lena. Its my life. I will see who I want to see. Lets just go home." I say. I turn towards Stefan. "I'll stop by later kay?" I said as Elena walked to the car. I gave his hand a squeeze and walked to the car.

When we walked back to the car I decided to ask Elena something. "Everything okay with you and Matt?" She look a bit upset. "Uh, we kinda broke up." She responded. "Aw I'm sorry Lena, I know you liked him. One other thing. Something Vicki said. I canceled on Matt but he canceled on me. Any idea what that's about?" I asked. She shrugged and looked out the window. Oh well.

Soon we arrived back at home and I begun making some pancakes since I missed breakfast, Jer was doing something on the table and Lena was sitting on the couch. From the corner of my eye I saw Aunt Jenna walk in. She sat on the couch next to Lena. "You're wallowing." She stated. "So are you." Lena replied. "Hate to interrupt this riveting conversation but red velvet or chocolate pancakes?" I asked. "Red velvet." Everyone replied. Good. "My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped." Jenna continued. "Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk." Elena responded. "A huge one at that." I interrupted again. "You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: 'I'm leaving town. See ya.'" Okay wow extreme jerk. "Wanna keep it down over there?" Jer piped up. "Why? What are you doing?" I asked. "Homework." I almost choked Damon must of done a number on him. "Since when do you do homework?" Lena asked. "I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..." Jer said. And then it fell quiet. Me, Jenna and Lena shared a look. "What do you think? Alien?" Elena asked. "Some sort of robot?" I suggest. "Maybe some sort of replicant." Aunt Jenna says. "He can hear you." Jer said. I started laughing. "Anyway pancakes are ready come get some."

**~ TIME JUMP ~**

I was on my laptop when Bonnie dragged me into Lena's room. "Okay whats this impromptu meeting for?" I asked. "Well Elena needs cheering up and I am here to do that." Bon replied. She goes and closes the windows and rips open one of Lena's pillows. Ha ha not mine. "Hey!" Lena said. "Be patient." Bon said as she tipped out the feathers. "Ok what ever you say Bon Bon." I say. "I need to swear you both to secrecy." She says. Wow a lot of secrets lately. "It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Lena said. "Swear, cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bon said. "Okay, I swear." We both said at the same time. "There's no windows open, right?" Okay weird. "Right" Elena replied. "There's no fan. No air conditioning." Bon asked again. "None." Elena replied. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?" She asked. "Bonnie what's going on?" Elena replied. Bonnie then moves her hands over the feathers. Weird. Then one of them starts levitating. OH. MY. GOD. This is so cool! Then she levitated several more, this was amazing! Then she raised a few more until they were all in the air. "Bonnie this is amazing!" I exclaim. "It's true guys. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Bon said. "I believe you." Elena said in awe. "So do I." I said also in awe.

"It's weird huh? After all this time, joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" Bon asked. "No of course not! Right Elena?" I said and turned to look at my twin. She nodded agreeing. "Bonnie I just...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell us?" She asked. "You're my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you." She responded. I smiled at her and we had a group hug.

"I would love to stay and chat but I promised I would go over to Stefan's, talk to you later?" I said and gave them a hug. Elena still did not look pleased I was going to Stefan's. I walked into my room grabbed my keys and headed to my car. Before long I pulled up to the driveway and got out of my car.

**Salvatore House**

I knock on the door and I hear a female voice from inside say "It's open!" I walk in and see a blonde girl in a towel...weird... and she looked in shock. She did? "Oh my God! How...How...Who?" She asked and I decided to clear things up. "I'm Sutton, Stefan's girlfriend. Who are you?" I ask. "Lexi a friend of Stefan's" She says. "Is he here?" I ask her. "He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?" Lexi asks me. "No, its fine." I respond. "I'll tell him you stopped by." She said. "Thanks." I say and walk out. I go to my car and when she closes the door and drive off.

**3rd Person**

Lexi walked upstairs and stormed into Stefan's room. "Are you out of your freaking mind?" She asks him. Stefan looks at her confused. "What are you talking about?" He asks. "I just met Sutton" She began and held up a photo of Katherine. "You have some serious explaining to do." She demanded She went to the bathroom to get dressed and came back out. "You have some serious emotional damage." Lexi stated. "No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine." Stefan defended. "Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins." Lexi fires back. "I don't know." He admits. "You don't know or you didn't find out?" Lexi asked. Stefan sighed and sat down. "No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Sutton the Katherine." Stefan began. Lexi made a face. "Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine, Sutton may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different. And Sutton has a twin Elena." Stefan explained. "So they're not raging bitches then, huh?" Lexi asked. "No. Sutton is...Sutton's warm and she's kind and she caring, and she's selfless, and its real. Honestly when I'm around her I completely forget what I am." Stefan confessed. Lexi came to a conclusion. "Oh my god! You're in love with her." She said. Stefan smiled and said "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

**Sutton's POV**

**Gilbert House**

When I got home I decided to work on some homework to get my mind off what happened this morning. When I finished I decided to go out and grab some lunch since I am starving. I walked down stairs and opened the door and saw Stefan standing on the porch. "Hey." He said. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I responded. "Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset." He said. Then I remembered. "Right. The girl in the towel." I said trying not to show my jealousy. "The towel?..Oh no no no not like that, she's not exactly a girl- Lexi's just 350 years old." Right I felt stupid. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "You mean she's a.." I said. "And she's my oldest friend. Nothing romantic. _Ever_." he responded. Right. "Oh, okay, well I feel stupid. But she kept staring at me. It was weird." I said. "Yeah well I've talked about you a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew you. So why'd you come by?" I smiled at what he said. That was sweet. "Don't worry about that. It was a mistake" I responded. "Sutton you can tell me." He said and reached for my arm. "Its just.." I begin. "I'm keeping all the secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only one I can talk to is you." I finish. "I wan't you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay?" He says. I smile. "Okay, thanks for coming by. I just really need to get some school work done." I say. "Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?" He asked. "You going to Caroline's party?" I countered. "Lexi's dragging me and it's my birthday" He says. Now I kinda feel bad. "Awesome! Happy Birthday." I say and smile at him. "Thanks." He responded. "I actually am going tonight but I am going to be a bit late so don't worry I'll meet you there." I smile at him. "See you tonight." He says and turns to leave. "Bye" I say and close the door.

**~ TIME SKIP ~**

I was already half an hour late to the party and felt kinda bad. I quickly did my hair and got dressed in a light pink tank, some denim shorts and my high converse shoes. I kept my hair natural and grabbed my phone before heading out the door.

(Link to outfit: cgi/set?id=193031959 )

**Mystic Grill**

I finally arrive. I look around and see people everywhere. I eventually find Stefan having a good time with Lexi. I am about to walk up when Damon appears behind me. "Yes?" I ask turning around. "Stefan smiles. Alert the media." He comments. "You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." I counter. "Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?" He says. "Sometimes" I counter "But it flares up in the presences of psychopaths, can't control it sorry." I shrug. "Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt." I roll my eyes. "Quick question. What did you do to my brother?" I ask him. "I'm gonna need a less vague question." He says. "When you did what you did to Jer's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" I elaborate. "You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering." He answered. "But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking - not that I'm not happy about that. Are you sure you didn't do something else?" I asked. "Sutton, I took away the suffering." He said. Then it clicked. He helped Jer how I couldn't. "Thank you." I say and walk off to talk to other people. I eventually find my sister and talk with her for a bit before she was pulled away by someone from school.

I was about to walk off when Lexi came up to me. With shots in her hand. "Oh! The famous Sutton." She said. "Towel girl." I countered jokingly. "I've been called worse. Here." She offered me a shot and I took it. "I didn't know you guys could drink." I say. "Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps." I llaugh at that bit. "I don't think I have ever seen Stefan drunk. He always seems so..." I start and Lexi finishes it saying "Uptight?" I nod. "Yeah, but not with you. That's why I was a bit weird at first." I say. "Well that the benefits of knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." She says. I sigh. "Yeah, he can't be himself with me." I say. "Not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time." She tells me. "You seem so sure." I say. "The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger etc. But at the end of the day love really did conquer all." She points to my shot. "Are you gonna drink that?" She asks. "Go for it, I'm driving." I say and hand her the shot. I take a breath. "I'm scared." I admit to her. I don't know why I'm telling her all this but she seems so trustworthy. "But you're here...'cause your crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love." We look over at Stefan and I smile to my self. "Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away." She said. She was about to walk off when I said. "Hey Lexi. It was really nice meeting you. Thank you." I smile at her. "Anytime."

As she walks off I look over to Stefan and smile. I head to the bathroom quickly and come back out. I walked up to the table where Stefan was. "Hi!" I say cheerfully. He looks up at me and his face lights up. "Hey, you came." He said. "I couldn't miss your hundredth and...whatever birthday." I say and smile. I sit down and we talk for a bit. Eventually we decide to walk around for a bit and Stefan sees something that catches his eye. "Oh my god!" He said. "What happened?" I asked worried. Me and Stefan try to leave but the officers won't let us. I manage to get outside before Stefan does and see Lexi being shot with wooden bullets. But she doesn't go down thank god. Then Damon appeared out of nowhere and staked Lexi. I was about to scream but a hand went over my mouth and I was dragged a bit away from the scene. I looked up and saw Stefan and relaxed a little bit. "Oh my god!" Stefan said when he saw what happened. "Why?" Lexi said. "It's part of the plan." Damon whispered. Asshat. Damon turns to talk to the Sheriff and Stefan stormed off in a rage.

I followed him. "Stefan! Stefan!" I yell after him. He finally stopped and turned around. "He killed her! He killed Zach; He killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!" He yells. "No, you can't do that!" I counter. "Why are you trying to save him?! Sutton he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!" He says. "I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan." I plead with him. He stopped yelling. "Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more." He says. "Stefan please. Please just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me" I plead again. "No. Your sister was right, you should stay away from me." He says and turns around and leaves. By this time tears are forming in my eyes. I head home and once I get into my room and shut the door I let out some tears. I didn't know what this meant for us,I got changed into my pj's and went to bed hoping everything would be find and Stefan wouldn't make a choice he regretted.

* * *

_**So that's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry this ones short, I didn't really add to anything so this is kind of a filler chapter.**_

_**What does all this mean for Sutton and Stefan? Follow to be notified when I update and to see what happens!**_

_**Make sure to vote in my poll on my profile and check out my other story Illusion!**_

_**Thank you all so much!**_

_**salvatorebloodlines**_

_**p.s both of these stories are also on wattpad, Illusion includes gifs so if you want the full effect check out the wattpad version! **_


	13. History Repeating Part One

**Hey guys! So sorry its been a while! I actually have a few chapters done so they will be going up soon. Thank you for your support! Now into the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries I only own my OC's and any original plot line I may add.**

* * *

**Sutton's POV**

**Gilbert House**

I finally got up after hitting the snooze button a few times to get ready for school, after what happened last night I just wasn't in the mood for school; I didn't even want to think about it. I threw on some comfy clothes and put my hair up in a pony tail, grabbed my phone, bag and keys and drove to school.

**~ TIME SKIP ~**

**Mystic Falls High School**

I was walking with Lena and Caroline pretty much keeping to myself, I wasn't up for talking much today so I just listened in on their conversation and joined in every once in a while. "Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked, hinting at their recent argument, they haven't talked since. "No, I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move." I zoned out for a bit until Caroline asked me a question.

"Hey Sutton, where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" I looked down, back up and then replied "He's avoiding me." I was hoping that would be the end of it but clearly I was wrong. "Why?" I sighed internally. I hesitated trying to come up with an excuse. "It-It's complicated" I responded, I had a feeling another question was coming but luckily the bell rang. "Thank god." I muttered "I'll see you later." I said to both of them and quickly darted away bumping Matt on the way.

I quickly made my way to History and sat in my usual seat beside Bonnie and Lena. I wonder who our new teacher will be, hopefully not an ass. Not long after that a man who I am assuming is our new teacher walked in and began to talk. "Good morning everyone. Alrighty." Our new teacher began to write his name on the board and Lena and I turned to look a Bonnie. "Are you okay?" Lena asks. She just shrugs. I offer her a small smile and return my attention to the front where _**Alaric Saltzman** _was written on the board. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce 'Alaric' but it's 'Alaric', okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher." He explained. I already liked him more than my other teachers. Class felt like a blur and before I knew it the bell rang.

I caught up to Caroline, I had already missed Lena and Bonnie. "Hey Care!" I piped up behind her. Pretty sure I scared her oh well. She turned to look at me. "Hey Sutton!" She responded. We walked and talked for a bit until she ran into Matt and I decided to go outside for a bit to get some fresh air.

I headed over to where all the tables where and saw Stefan sitting at a picnic table. My curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to him. I offered him a small smile as I walked over. "Hi" he said. "Hey, you weren't in class, I was worried." I said with worry laced into my voice. I was angry about what had happen the previous night but once I saw him it was hard to stay angry at him. "Yeah, I got your messages, and I'm sorry I didn't get back to you, but what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone." He said, great now I am annoyed and anxious.

"A simple 'I didn't kill my brother' text would of sufficed" I responded. "I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank for that." I take a breath and run my hands through my hair as I say "So, what did you wanna tell me?" I had a feeling that this wouldn't be good. He paused. "I won't be coming to school anymore. I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do." He explained to me. Right. Now I am more annoyed. "Back off from school or from me?" I ask quietly. Silence. Right I guess I got my answer. "Thank you for telling me." was all I could manage to get out. "It's better this way." He tried to justify. I tried as much as I could to not be upset but it was hard. "Yep. I got it." I said my voice cracking which gave away my annoyance and me being upset. "You're angry. That's good. It'll be easier if you hate me." He said. I just nodded and walked off, what he didn't know was how hard that would be for me.

Lena and I were getting a ride from Bonnie. I was in the back and once again not really listening to the conversation. Eventually I tuned back in Bonnie said "He's bad news Elena he really scared me." Referring to Damon threatening her earlier which I am mad that I just found out about now. "You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Lena told her. "I'm trying! He just keeps showing up!" She yelled. I tried to calm her down. "We don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping over tonight, we can make a whole night of it!" I said cheerfully. "Besides I need a break from drama." I muttered, clearly they heard as Bonnie looked confused and Lena look over at me. "Long story." I said and we continued driving.

Eventually Bonnie pulled over on the side of the road and got out of the car. "Whoa! Where are you going?" Lena says getting out of the car. I soon follow. Bonnie looks out onto the field and grabs her necklace. In a split second she threw it into the field. We all stood in silence for a moment. "Are you okay?" I ask. She huffs and turns around. "Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner." She said. "What's your Grams gonna say?" Lena asks. "Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost, is she?" Bonnie countered. Lena just sighed and said "Okay, then." Then I piped up, "Come on lets head home." And with that we got in the car and drove home.

**Gilbert House**

I did something I shouldn't have. I called Stefan. I know! Big mistake, but we need him Damon has gotten out of hand and both Bonnie and Lena were locked up in Lena's room so yeah. Then the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened the door. "Hey. Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." I said. "I know" I stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind me. "He threatened her Stefan." I said clearly worried about my best friend. "What would Damon want with Bonnie?" He asks confused. "She had this necklace." I began "Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her." I continued not taking a breath. "Over a necklace?" He ask clearly confused. I had to stop of a second and think, trying to remember what Bonnie said about the necklace. That's right! Her ancestor. "It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. She told me the other day; it belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War.."

I was about to continue when I realized something. Both Stefan and Damon were alive then. They must have some idea. "When you and Damon lived here." I finished. Wow, small world. Stefan began to shift and look uncomfortable "Her name was Katherine's handmaiden, and a witch." Hold up he knows about Bonnie? "You know about Bonnie?" I said surprised. He nodded. "The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection." I gave a small smile thinking back to that night. Thing's were so much simpler then. And I thought of how much we have changed in that short amount of time. "And now Damon knows, and for some reason he wants that necklace." "What does it look like?" He questioned. "Uh..it-it's an antique iron setting with a-" I started and then Stefan cut me off "-with an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that..." He trailed off. Now I wanted to know. "What, Stefan?" He looked confused "I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon." Oh great Damon. Question is will he help. "Will he tell you?" I ask. "I'll get it out of him."

We said goodbye and he left to talk to Damon. I headed back up to Lena's room and told them that Care just called and was on her way over. Which wasn't a complete lie, she is on her way she just called ages ago. "Why don't we go downstairs and prepare dinner?" I suggest. And by we I mean I cook and they help every now and then or the house will burn down.

We headed downstairs and I started boiling some water and put some pasta in the pot. Bonnie began to chop vegetables when the doorbell rang. "Lena, can you get the door please?" I ask. She nods and heads over to the door. After a few minutes Care and Lena enter the kitchen. "Hey Care!" I beamed. "Hey!" Bonnie waved at her and Care offered a small smile back. Care sighed. "I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." Finally! Took them long enough to talk this out. Bonnie began to look guilty. Then I remembered. We got rid of it! Oops! "Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie questioned. "You threw it away?" She asked annoyance laced in her voice. Well that didn't last long. "I know it sound crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie defended herself. I continued cooking as this all rolled out. "You could have just given it back to me." Care countered. This time Lena stepped in. "Why? So you could give it back to Damon?"

Silence. "Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Care said after a while. "Sure! Just let me put the pasta in the oven so it doesn't get cold. My kit is on the table." I say and begin to scoop the pasta into a tray. "Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said. Care began to rifle through Bonnie's bag for the kit. After a moment she piped up "So,Sutton...how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing?" I knew what she was hinting at, she still has a thing for Stefan. I sighed. "I don't know, Caroline." I responded. I put the tray in the oven and moved away from the kitchen. Care's tone changed from curious to anger as she said "Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Care turned around and I saw the necklace- wait the necklace?! "What?" Bonnie asked. "Caroline!" Lena said astonished. "I'm not lying to you, Caroline I swear." Bonnie pleaded. I nodded as Lena said "It's true I saw her through it into a field!" I agreed saying "So did I" "Then explain it." Care said her tone now annoyed.

"Emily" Bonnie said. "Who's Emily?" Care said confused. "The ghost" Bonnie explained. "Oh, the ghost has a name now?" Care said a mocking tone in her voice. "Caroline please." Lena says as Bonnie says at the same time to me "I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Care was now even more annoyed "What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." "That's not true." Lena and I said at the same time. "Yes it is. I can't talk to you. You don't listen." Bonnie explained. "That's not true." Care defended herself. "I'm a witch." Bonnie confessed. I instantly turned to look at her. What happened to keeping it a secret? "And don't we all know it." Care fired back. Oh dramaaa. "See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie explained. "I listen. When do I not listen." Oh here we go. "Guys we are just going to let you two talk." I said as I backed out of the room, Lena mimicked my actions.

**~ TIME SKIP ~**

So Bonnie and Care made up and we came up with an idea. To have a seance. We decided to do it in my room since it had more floor space than Lena's. "I don't think this is a good idea." Lena said nervousness laced in her voice. "Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." We then move into my bedroom and begin to set up the séance.

We placed a few candles around and sat in a circle on the floor. We were silent for a minute when Bonnie finally piped up. "What are we doing?" She asks. "I don't know." I admit sighing. "Just be quiet and concentrate." Care began with the orders. "Close your eyes." And we do. "Now take a deep breath, Bonnie. Call to her." She finishes.

All is silent for a minute. "Emily, you there?" I had to resist the urge to laugh, "Wow Bon." Was all I could get out otherwise I would begin laughing.

"Really? 'Emily, you there?' That's all you got? Come on." Lena encouraged her. Bonnie took another deep breath. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

As soon as she said that all the candles immediately flare stronger making us all jump. Here we go, what else is going to go wrong. "Did that just…" Lena began. Care nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, it just happened." "It's just the air conditioning. " Bonnie said. I knew it wasn't I switched it off after Stefan left. I can't tell them that obviously.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." Care demanded before taking matters into her own hands. "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign." We wait a moment and nothing happens. "See? It's not working." As soon as she said that the windows burst open, making us all jump again.

"I can't, I'm done." Bon says standing up and ripping off the necklace. She throws on the ground next to the candles. Then they go out scaring Bon even more. "Get the light. Please, get the light!" She yells. "Hold on. I got it." Lena said running to the switch and turning the lights on. "You guys, the necklace. It's gone." Shit. I turn around and see that she is right. We are in deep trouble.

We all just stood there in shock for a good five minutes maybe? Then Lena turns around to Care. Oh here we go drammaaa. "Okay, fun's over Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." Lena demanded. "What? Well, I didn't take it. What? What happened?" Care defended herself. Lena sighed. "I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?"

Lena goes to check for Jer in the hall to see if he is playing a prank on us. Bon spots something in the bathrooms and walks into there. "Bon, what is it?" I ask as Lena comes back into the room. "Guys.." She begins before the door slams shut as soon as she was in the middle of the bathroom.

* * *

**Okay that is part 1! My poll on who should win Miss Mystic is only open for the rest of this week before I make the choice. So make sure to get your votes in now! Thanks so much for everything! The next part will be up soon!**

**-salvatorebloodlines**


End file.
